La Princesa Celestial y el Dragon Slayer
by MaruSchzimmy
Summary: Acnologia estuvo a punto de destruirlo todo con ayuda de Zeref y lo hubiera logrado si dos personas no se hubieran interpuesto en su camino. 400 años después el mundo corre con el mismo destino pero los recuerdos del pasado volverán para así pelear una última batalla y proteger la vida que una vez perdieron.
1. Prólogo

**Es el prólogo mas largo de mi vida xD**  
**Espero lo lean y les guste.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

_Pergrande Kingdom_  
_Año X377_  
_400 años atrás._

_._

_._

_._

—¡Natsu detente!.- gritaba uno de los soldados.

El chico solo reía mientras huía de él. Entrenar era aburrido, ya sabía todas las técnicas que Igneel le había enseñado, no podía aprender nada más si ya lo sabía todo.

—¡No dejen que escape!.- grito otro de los soldados.

Últimamente Natsu se la pasaba jugueteando y escapando de sus deberes, estaba demasiado aburrido. Desde pequeño su padre le había enseñado a pelear, su familia no había sido una de magos solo eran personas normales de campo, pero todo cambio cuando los dragones comenzaron a atacar a las personas. Los humanos y dragones habían vivido en paz por años pero todo estaba cambiando. Los dragones debieron notar lo débiles que eran los humanos y decidieron aprovecharse de eso. Se sentían superiores, querían poder y unos simples mortales no los detendrían. Pero no todos los dragones pensaban igual.  
Se dieron cuenta de que a pesar de saber pelear no se rendían, los humanos podrían llegar a ser fuertes y superar a un dragón si les enseñaban como hacerlo así que comenzaron a entrenarlos y enseñarles magia a los que quisieran pelear y sobrevivir.  
Natsu había perdido todo, los dragones habían asesinado a su familia y no quería saber nada de ellos hasta que conoció a Igneel. Él le ofreció la fuerza que necesitaba para combatirlos y sin darse cuenta ambos se hicieron cercanos. Igneel le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y Natsu pudo controlar y suprimir el poder que se le había sido otorgado, se había convertido en unos de los mejores soldados, en un dragon slayer. Pero esa magia no era la única poderosa.

—¡Deja de correr!

Pero no lo hizo. Por fin tenían un respiro de tranquilidad, los dragones habían calmado sus ondas de destrucción pero sabían que no sería por mucho tiempo y Natsu quería descansar y disfrutar de esa tranquilidad por un momento más y hacer lo que cualquier chico de su edad haría, divertirse.

Corría por el pueblo buscando un lugar para esconderse. Vio una pequeña cerca cubierta de arbustos y pensó que era perfecto para esconderse así que se lanzo ahí. Vio como los soldados que los seguían corrían derecho sin percatarse de su presencia. Los había engañado, ahora podría pasear libremente por la ciudad. Se puso de pie pero no noto que de entre esos arbustos había un pequeño barranco, dio un mal paso y resbalo cayendo por él.  
Rodaba, si alguien lo viera así se burlaría de él pero no podía detenerse. Al final había un campo, al menos eso no le dolería pero no noto que una persona estaba ahí.

—¡Cuidado!.- advirtió pero ya era tarde.

La persona volteo a mirarlo y vio que se acercaba a toda velocidad. Se puso de pie para correr y alejarse pero no tuvo tiempo. Natsu cayó justo encima y ambos cayeron en el pasto. Agradecía que no fuera tierra firme porque si no eso habría dolido.

—Auch.- se quejo la persona sobre la que había caído.

—Lo siento…- levanto la cabeza y se quedo perplejo, era una chica.

Su cabello era rubio, su piel era de tonalidades claras y sus ojos color chocolate, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios brillaban en un color rosa. Era preciosa.  
Se quedo hipnotizado por unos momentos hasta que la chica hablo.

—¿Puedes levantarte? Pesas un poco.

—S-si claro.- se puso de pie y la ayudo a levantarse.

La chica trato de limpiar su vestido blanco pero ya se había llenado de barro. Natsu se sintió culpable.

—Lamento eso.- le tendió la mano.- Soy Natsu.

También le tendió la mano y sonrió.— Lucy.

Tomo su mano y beso sus dedos haciendo que Lucy se sonrojara.

—Lo siento.- se disculpo.- Siempre he estado en batalla y no sé cómo tratar a una chica. Eso es lo que me dijeron que hiciera.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Lucy rio.

—No te preocupes, solo me sorprendiste.- le mostro un sonrisa.

El corazón de Natsu dio un vuelco al escuchar el sonido de su risa. Había escuchado reír a todos los soldados con los que interactuaba y no se sintió de esa manera. ¿Estaría enfermando? Se pregunto.

—¡Por ahí!.- se sobresaltaron y miraron hacia todos lados.

—¡Me encontraron!.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Natsu la miro.—¿También estas escondiéndote?

— ¿Tú haces lo mismo?

—¡No dejen que huyan!.- se acercaban a ellos.

Natsu los miro. —Esos no son mis soldados.

—¡Son los míos!.- Exclamo.- ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?

Miraba hacia todos lados como buscando una salida, su cara mostraba preocupación y eso hizo reír a Natsu.  
Lucy se sonrojo, sabía que se reía de ella pero no sabía qué hacer, quería estar un rato mas paseando por la ciudad. Natsu la tomo de la mano y jalo de ella.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—No quieres irte todavía ¿verdad? .- Lucy lo miro sorprendida y él le sonrió.-¡Ven conmigo!

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.—¡Si!

Y ambos corrieron tratando de huir sin soltarse las manos. Corrieron por todo el campo hasta salir a la ciudad y la recorrieron aun tomados de la mano. Cuando por fin los perdieron se detuvieron a tomar aire. Lucy miro como Natsu sostenía su mano sin soltarla.

—Lo siento.

Negó con la cabeza. — No me molesta.- el sol comenzaba a ocultarse dejando un cielo rojizo.- Debo irme.

Por alguna razón se sentían tristes de separarse.

—Está bien.- tomo su mano y la beso.- Te veré de nuevo Lucy.

Lucy rio y se alejo dejado a Natsu con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro que también regreso con los suyos.

—¡Por fin regresas!.- exclamo uno de sus amigos.

—¿Por qué estas sonriendo como un tonto?.- pregunto otro.

Natsu se acerco a ellos misteriosamente y susurro.— Conocí a una chica.

Exclamaciones de sorpresa y alguna que otra risa se escuchaba en todo el bar.

—¡Por fin dejaras de ser un niño!

—¡Al fin será un hombre!

—¡Cállense o voy a quemarlos vivos!.- exclamo el pelirrosa.

Y así comenzó una celebración. Pasaron toda la noche bebiendo y bailando hasta el amanecer. Cuando por fin Natsu despertó, se fue a su cabaña a tomar una ducha, se cambio de atuendo y salió de prisa.

Trato de recordar el camino, se perdió una vez pero pudo localizarlo de nuevo. Llego al campo y busco con la mirada hasta que localizo a una cabellera rubia.  
Se acerco a ella, estaba leyendo un libro sentaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. No se percato en el momento en el que Natsu se había acercado a ella.  
Algo había tapado la luz y no la permitía leer. Levanto la mirada y se sorprendió.

—Hola Lucy.- le sonrió.

—Natsu.- dijo sorprendida.

—No olvidaste mi nombre.

—No pensé que te vería tan pronto.

—En realidad vine a buscarte.- se sentó junto a ella.- Y te encontré.

Lucy se sonrojo y hundió los hombros. Era tímida, pensaba Natsu pero eso era lo que la hacían ver más adorable.

—¿Qué lees?.- aunque no estaba interesado en libros quería escuchar su voz.

—Un poco de historia.

Arrugo la nariz.— Odio la historia.

Lucy rio. — Pareces de tipo que no le gustan los libros.

—Ya nos vamos conociendo.- Lucy desvió la mirada avergonzada.- ¿Qué tal si me lees algo?

Dudo un poco. — ¿Estás seguro?.- Natsu asintió y ella sonrió.- Esta bien.

Comenzó a leerle, pasaron los minutos y Natsu estaba perdido en su voz. Podía ver su perfil, sus labios moviéndose, sus ojos siguiendo la lectura. No podía dejar de verla. Estuvo observándola un momento hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Lucy siguió leyendo hasta sintió que algo se recargo sobre su hombro. Natsu se había quedado dormido.  
Lucy sonrió, era obvio iba a hacerlo. Lo miro por unos segundos, iba a dejarlo dormir por un momento y siguió con su lectura.

Natsu despertó y Lucy aun seguía leyendo el libro pero ya no en voz alta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?.- pregunto.

—Una hora, no quise molestarte.

—Fue la mejor hora de mi vida.

Se acomodo el cabello detrás de la oreja. — Debo…

—Debes irte.- la rubia asintió.- ¿No puedes quedarte un poco más?

_¿Por qué mierdas me quede dormido?_ Pensaba el pelirrosa.

—Quisiera pero no puedo, mi padre me espera.

—Puede esperar una hora más.

—No si quiero evitar que mande a todos los soldados del reino a buscarme.

—¿Los soldados del reino?.- pregunto y abrió los ojos en sorpresa.- Eso significa que tu…

Lucy asintió e hizo una reverencia. —Soy Lucy Caelestis, primera princesa del reino.

—¿Eres la princesa celestial?

—Lo soy, aunque todavía sigo practicando mi magia.- dijo nerviosa.

—Princesa déjeme presentarme apropiadamente.- se inclino hacia ella.- Mi nombre es Natsu Draconis, soldado del reino, Dragon Slayer.

La rubia abrió los ojos en sorpresa. —¿Eres un Dragon Slayer?

Sonrió. — Lo soy.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse. — Quisiera hablar más contigo pero en serio debo irme.- tomo sus cosas y comenzó a andar.

—¿Te veré pronto?

Lucy volteo a mirarlo y sonrió. — Mañana a la misma hora.- y corrió hacia el castillo.

Natsu hizo un gesto de victoria y volvió a su campamento.  
Volvió al bar de siempre y se acerco a un chico de cabellos negros. Se sentó con el en la mesa y pidió un tarro de cerveza.

El chico sonrió hacia Natsu.— Me dijeron que conociste a una chica.

—¿Tu también Zeref?.- dijo quejándose por tratar de molestarlo.

Rio.— ¡Vamos! Prácticamente somos hermanos tengo el derecho de saberlo.

— Más importante.- se acerco a él.- ¿Como va tu magia?

—Aun sigo estudiando, mi cuerpo no puede soportar toda la magia.- lo miro con tristeza.- No creo que yo…

—¡No lo digas! Nada va a sucederte, encontraremos la manera.

El chico asintió aunque sabía que no se podría. No había cura para él. Olvido eso por un momento y bebió junto a su amigo.

Después de unas semanas, Natsu y Lucy continuaron viéndose y solo unas horas eran insuficientes para ellos así que Natsu se enlisto para ser uno de los protectores de la princesa y lo logro. Ahora podrían verse todo el día, aunque frente al rey actuaban como si no se conocieran.  
Natsu llevaba a Lucy al campamento de los dragones para que los conociera y conviviera con ellos. Para él era importante que Lucy conociera esa parte de él y ella estaba encantada.

—Hola Igneel.- saludo la rubia.

—Que bueno verte de nuevo princesa.- respondió en dragón.

—Solo dime Lucy.

—¡Lucy tenemos nuevos libros!.- Los chicos la llamaron y ella fue tras ellos.

Natsu e Igneel veían a la chica.

—Te vez feliz.- dijo el dragón.

—Soy feliz.

—Así que ¿ella es la que elegiste?

Natsu la miro a lo lejos. Ella sintió que la miraba, volteo a verlo y le sonrió.

—Ella es lo único que necesito.

El dragón rió, jamás había visto al chico de esa manera y era bueno verlo sonreír. Aunque sabía que eso no duraría tanto, la guerra ya estaba cerca.

Pasaron unos meses, Natsu y Lucy se volvieron más cercanos y solo se separaban lo necesario, ahora se encontraban en el bosque. Lucy trato de esconderse de Natsu pero él la encontró y cuando lo hizo la tiro al suelo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Le encantaba el sonido de su risa, le encantaba todo de ella.  
Ambos dejaron de reír y se miraron fijamente. Natsu se acerco a ella lentamente y junto sus labios con los de ella. Había querido hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo y no era como lo había imaginado, había sido mucho mejor. Sus labios eran suaves y dulces, no podía tener suficientes de ellos, era lo mejor que jamás había saboreado. Su corazón latía tan rápido que sentía que se saldría de su pecho. Se separaron y la miro. Hermosa, era la persona más hermosa que había visto.

La miro directamente a los ojos. —Quiero casarme contigo.

Lagrimas se juntaron en los ojos de Lucy y lo beso en respuesta. Nunca había sido más feliz en su vida.  
Hablaron con el rey y para sorpresa de ambos el rey acepto al ver el amor que ambos radiaban. Se casaron dos semanas después.

Su noche de bodas fue lo que dirían mágica. El amor y pasión que sentían la demostraron con sus cuerpos al unirse para convertirse en uno solo. Ella sería solo suya, no la compartiría con nadie y jamás la dejaría.

Las últimas tres semanas de paz fueran las más felices de su vida. Es a lo que los demás llamarían amor verdadero. Con solo verlo podías notar cuanto se amaban. Formar una familia era su sueño pero todo eso sería imposible.

Acnlogia y los dragones atacaron Pergrande Kindom destruyendo todo a su paso. Nadie tuvo tiempo de escapar, cada uno de los que conocían estaba muriendo.  
Natsu peleaba con todas su fuerzas pero están ya estaban a punto de agotarse, Lucy había alcanzado su máximo poder después de entrenar con los dragones pero aun así no era suficiente.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste Zeref? ¿Por qué nos traicionaste?.- gritaba furioso.

—¡Tú me traicionaste primero!

—Zeref…

— Lo destruiré todo no quedara nada.

Natsu no podía creerlo. — ¡Se suponía que eras mi amigo!

—Yo también pensaba lo mismo.

Y subió de nuevo a los cielos junto al dragón negro.

—¡Natsu!

—¡Lucy!.- la abrazo y beso su cabello.- Cariño debes salir de aquí.

—Acabaremos con esto juntos, Zeref…

—Su magia es oscura Luce no podemos salvarlo.- estaba desesperado.- Convirtió a Malum en esa cosa.- señalo al dragón negro que volaba por los cielos. Acnologia.

Lucy mordió su labio. Todo lo que conocían iba a perderse, su futuro juntos se veía cada vez más lejano y sin darse cuenta las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

—No Luce no llores, todo estará bien.- limpio las lagrimas con sus dedos.

—Yo… Yo debo hacerlo Natsu.

Natsu se paralizo.—No, tu no lo harás Luce ¡No vas a hacerlo!

—Si no lo hago todos morirán.

—Pero si lo haces tu morirás… Yo no puedo estar sin ti Luce no puedo.

—Debemos salvar a todos.

—Lo sé.- beso su frente.- Y lo haremos juntos.

Se pusieron de pie y fueron en busca de los magos celestiales que aun seguían de pie. Lucy les conto lo que trataban de hacer, todos se opusieron pero era su última palabra y sabían que no la convencerían de lo contrario.  
Saco un collar que rodeaba su cuello, los magos celestiales rodearon a Lucy y le ofrecieron sus fuerzas.  
Un círculo de magia se formo debajo de Lucy llamando la atención de los dragones, sabían lo que trataba de hacer. Natsu trato de ganar tiempo y fue contra ellos, ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas pero haría un último esfuerzo por su esposa, por su Lucy.

Lucy cerró los ojos y toco el collar con ambas manos. —Pater caelestis, ut det mihi posse purgare commissa malitiam saeculi huius in manibus.- abrió los ojos y sus pupilas tenían un destello dorado.- ¡Nullam quis!

Destellos mágicos salían del circulo golpeando a cada dragón volviéndolo cenizas.

—Occidione occisi hostes, Occidione occisi hostes.- Cada dragon enemigo estaba siendo aniquilado.- Occidione occisi hostes, Occidione occisi hostes.- Natsu se acerco a Lucy y vio que esta estaba en trance.

—¡Lucy!.- no obtuvo respuesta y la llamo de nuevo.- ¡Lucy!.- parpadeo, tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire y cayó en los brazos de Natsu.

No tenia fuerzas y apenas podía moverse.

—Lo hiciste.- Le sonrió.

—No…- Vieron como Zeref se acercaba volando con Acnologia.

Igneel y los demás dragones aliados se acercaron para protegerlos a ambos.

—Natsu debes sacarla de aquí ¡Huyan!.- hablaba Igneel.

—Pero…

—Nosotros los detendremos.

—No podrán hacerlo.- tomo su collar y arranco la piedra que estaba en el.

—¿Qué haces?.- pregunto Natsu alarmado.

—Debo ponerte a salvo.- Hizo un pequeño corte en su mano y tomo las llaves que colgaban de su cintura.

—Lucy…

—Igneel por favor cuida de él.

—Lucy por favor.- Natsu rogaba.

—Niña no hagas nada imprudente.- Igneel también estaba asustado.

—Cuídalo por mí, prométemelo.

La miro con tristeza. — Yo no sé…

—Prométemelo.- lagrimas comenzaban a juntarse en sus ojos.

Igneel asintió. —Te lo prometo.

—¡No prometas nada maldita sea!.- le grito al dragon que lo había criado. — Lucy no me hagas esto.

—Debo protegerte.

—No importa lo que pase conmigo tú eres la que importa no yo.

La piedra se junto con sus llaves estaban cubiertas de sangre y comenzaron a brillar.

—Tus memorias se perderán, no recordaras nada de esto y tu poder será suprimido.- Lucy comenzó a hablar.- Debes volverte fuerte Natsu, esta pelea aun no ha terminado.

Lagrimas caían por el rostro de Natsu. —Luce… no.

—No te preocupes.- limpio sus lagrimas aunque ella también lloraba.- Volveremos a encontrarnos. Tú me encontraras. Cuando despierte tu despertaras.

—¿Cuándo será eso? ¿Cuándo podre verte?

—No lo sé, pueden pasar años.- la piedra y las llaves brillaron con más intensidad haciendo que todos sus espíritus aparecieran. — Es hora.

—No, quédate un minuto más.- rogo.

—No hay tiempo Natsu.- lo miro con todo el amor que sentía hacia el y las lagrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos.— Cierrate Orbis.- dijo y cada uno de sus espíritus se desvaneció en el aire.

El cuerpo de Lucy comenzó a caer en pequeños pedazos como si fueran plumas de oro y Natsu y los dragones comenzaron a desaparecer.

—Te amo.- toco su mejilla.

—Te amo.- se acerco a ella y la beso por ultima vez hasta que sus cuerpos se desvanecieron en el aire.

Lucy miro que Zeref se acercaba a ella corriendo a toda velocidad.

—¡Lucy!.- grito pero su cuerpo se desvaneció dejando solo un rastro de oro cayendo en pequeñas partículas al suelo.

Había llegado demasiado tarde, pero aun había otra oportunidad. Solo debía esperarla, no importaba los años que tardara.

* * *

_Clover, Fiore._  
_Año X777_  
_400 años después._

_._

_._

_._

—¿Aun no despierta?.- preguntaba una mujer rubia.

—Aun no y ¿ella ya despertó?.- la mujer negó con la cabeza y el suspiro.- Ya han pasado 400 años.

Igneel se encontraba en el bosque protegiendo una pequeña cueva o más bien lo que se encontraba dentro de ella.

—¿Y los demás dragones?

—Fueron a buscar humanos.- la mujer lo miro dudosa.- Necesitaremos la ayuda de dragon slayers para cuando despierten.

La mujer asintió y miro a la pequeña niña que jugaba a lo lejos.

—Pensé que traerla aquí ayudaría pero al parecer no.

—¿Estás segura de que es ella?

—Soy una maga celestial claro que lo se.- suspiro. — pero no puedo creer que mi hija sea la reencarnación de la princesa celestial.

—¿Te molesta?

—No es lo que quería para ella, le espera una vida difícil y no es lo que un padre quiere para sus hijos.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

La pequeña jugaba en el fondo cuando encontró una llave dorada. Había visto a su madre utilizar sus llaves haciendo salir espíritus así que ella quiso intentarlo. Miro la inscripción de la llave y supuso que ese era el nombre. Se puso en posición.

—Ábrete puerta dorada.- Una luz salió de su alrededor.

Ambos vieron como la pequeña intentaba convocar algo. La mujer se alarmo.

—¡Lucy no!.- grito su madre mientras corría hacia ella.

—¡Libera potestatem!.- grito y una ráfaga de viento los arrasó.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y eso no daba buena señal, debían esconderla. Miro alarmado a Igneel hasta que una luz salió dentro de la cueva.

El dragón se sorprendió.— Esta despertando….- volteo a mirarlas.- ¡Debes irte de aquí Layla! ¡Debes esconderla o vendrán por ella!

Layla asintió y tomo a su hija en brazos. — Cuídalo.

—Es lo que hago desde que la princesa me lo pidió, ahora vete. No deben encontrarlos.

Layla dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr pero no lo suficiente, ya estaban alcanzándolas.

—Ábrete puerta de la cabra.- saco una llave.- Caprico!

—¿Me llamo Layla-sama?.- le ofreció a su hija en brazos.- Toma a Lucy y huye de aquí.

—Pero yo…

—Solo hazlo.

—¿Mami?.- pregunto la pequeña.

Layla se acerco a ella. — Debo hacerlo para protegerte, aunque no soy tan poderosa como ella debo intentarlo.- le dio un beso en la frente. — Al menos el ya despertó así podre estar tranquila. Te quiero.- las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse.

—Layla-sama…

—¡Vete!

Caprico asintió y huyo junto con la pequeña Lucy quien llorara por su madre.  
Hombres salían de los árboles y se dirigían a Lucy.

—Cuiden a mi hija.- Cada uno asistió y se dirigieron hacia la pequeña. Layla cerró los ojos y suspiro. — Cierrate Orbis.

Y un resplandor cegó a cada una de las sombras malignas que las perseguían acabando con todos. Ahora su hija estaría a salvo. Había borrado sus memorias y suprimido su poder solo un poco, lo suficiente para ocultarla por un tiempo o al menos hasta que volvieran a encontrarse de nuevo, ellos dos.

* * *

_Hargeon, Fiore._  
_Año X784._

_._

_._

_._

—¿Escuchaste? Un mago famoso está en la ciudad.- una chicas hablaban entre ellas.

—¡Salamander-sama!.- exclamo otra y corrieron hacia la multitud.

—¿Salamander?.- se pregunto la rubia. — ¿Es el que puede usar magia de fuego que no puedes comprar en las tiendas?¿El está en esta ciudad?.- exclamo emocionada y se dirigió a la multitud.

Un chico de cabellos rosados caminaba junto a un gato azul.

—Hey Happy.- lo llamo. — Ese Salamander, es Igneel ¿Cierto?

—Sí, dudo que haya otro dragón de fuego más que Igneel.

—Tienes razón.

—¡Salamander-sama! ¡Eres maravilloso! ¡Quémame!.- Voces de chicas se escuchaban entre la multitud.

Natsu y Happy se miraron y comenzaron a correr hacia ahí.

Lucy estaba en la multitud junto a las otras chicas admirando a ese hombre que estaba frentea ellas. ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte? Pensó.  
El hombre la miro y ella se sintió terriblemente atraída hacia él, sus pies se movían solos, su corazón latía a mil por hora ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

—¡Igneel!.- un chico de cabellos rosados salió de entre la multitud.

Lucy lo miro y por alguna razón todo lo que sentía hace un momento desapareció. ¿Quién era ese chico?

—¿Quién eres tu?.- pregunto el pelirrosa al hombre que la había hipnotizado.

Recibió múltiples golpizas de las chicas que estaban ahí. Lucy no tenía nada que ver con el pero ¿porque estaba acercándose?

—Vaya idiota.- hablo mientras caminaba hacia ellos.- ¡Gracias!

Natsu la miro.—Eh?

Ella los invito a comer, cosa que agradeció. Era una buena chica pero algo de ella llamaba su atención pero ¿Qué?  
Cuando dijo que se iba por un momento quiso detenerla pero ¿Quién era el para hacerlo?  
Era de noche y ya podrían volver al gremio pero su olor estaba en ese barco además de que ese falso salamander se había hecho pasar por alguien de Fairy Tail, la sacaría de ahí y lo golpearía por hacerse pasar por alguien de su gremio.

La pelea termino en el puerto y como era de esperarse venció a su oponente. Lucy estaba sorprendida ¿Un dragon slayer? Había leído sobre eso en un libro y era muy antigua, igual que la de ella… ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? Se dijo mentalmente.

Los soldados del consejo habían llegado, Lucy miro hacia todos lados tratando de buscar una salida hasta que alguien tomo su mano.

—¡Tenemos que huir!.- grito el pelirrosa.

—¿Y porque me arrastras contigo?

—Porque dijiste que querías unirte a Fairy Tail ¿cierto?.- Lucy lo miro sorprendida y el sonrió. — Ven conmigo.

¿Por qué esto se le hacía familiar? ¿Por qué este chico seguía apareciendo? Daba igual ahora podría entrar al gremio de sus sueños y tener aventuras tal vez con ese chico llamado Natsu.

Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa.- ¡Si!

Natsu se puso más feliz de lo que esperaba. Ya la había convencido de ir con el así ya no tendría que preocuparse por ella.

Y sin darse cuenta, las cartas de su destino se volvieron a unir para dar fin a lo que no pudieron terminar una vez.

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta aquí, ¡felicidades! no ganaron nada xD**  
**Espero les haya gustado, Gracias por leer! :D**  
**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización. Bye bye!**

* * *

.

.

.

.


	2. Capitulo l

**Lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar.**  
**Les tengo dos capítulos. **  
**Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Capitulo l****  
**_

* * *

Magnolia.  
Año X791

Sentía un peso del otro lado de la cama. Por alguna razón había dormido mejor de lo que había esperado. Últimamente había tenido pesadillas y no podía conciliar el sueño, algunas veces despertaba con lagrimas pero nunca podía recordarlos solo sabía que no eran buenos.  
Se froto los ojos y los fue abriendo poco a poco. Se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta que el otro lado de la cama estaba ocupado. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver a cierta persona durmiendo a su lado.

—¡Natsu!.- grito la rubia y se puso de pie rápidamente.

El chico hizo una mueca en protesta pero no se movió.

—¡Esta es mi cama!

—Luce es muy temprano.- dijo sin abrir los ojos. —Cinco minutos más.

—Aye.- el pequeño felino también despertaba.

—Nada de eso ¡salgan de mi cama!

Natsu abrió los ojos poco a poco y se encontró con una rubia mirándolo molesta con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sonrió y sus ojos volvían a cerrarse.

—¡No te duermas!.- le lanzo una almohada.

—Auch.- se quejo el pelirrosa.

—Lucy no es bueno lanzar cosas a los demás.- hablo el felino.

Le lanzo una mirada molesta. — ¿Por qué están aquí?

—Natsu no ha podido dormir bien últimamente.- Happy froto sus ojos y despertó por completo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?.- se preocupo un poco.

Natsu bostezó. — He tenido pesadillas.

Igual que yo, pensaba Lucy. Debía ser una coincidencia.

—Pero cada vez que duermo aquí no tengo pesadillas, debe ser por tu cama.- o por ella pero eso jamás lo diría. — Happy debemos irnos.

Ella tampoco había tenido pesadillas y definitivamente su cama no tenía nada que ver ¿Podría ser por Natsu? Pensaba. Natsu también había estado teniendo pesadillas él mismo lo dijo, todo indicaba que era una coincidencia pero ¿porque se sentía tan inquieta?

—Natsu ¿Qué tipo de pesadillas son las que tienes?

El pelirrosa se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana, Happy lo siguió.

—No lo sé.- hundió los hombros. — Cada vez que despierto no recuerdo nada solo sé que las odio. Son horribles.

—A veces despierta llorando.- se burlo el exceed

—N-no es cierto.- balbuceo. — Vamos Happy.

Igual que ella. — Natsu espera…

—Te vemos en el gremio Luce.

—Espera...

Pero ya se había ido. Suspiro, pasaban la noche con ella y se iban si nada hubiera pasado. No era la primera vez que Natsu dormía con ella, algunas veces no lo notaba pero cuando lo hacía no decía nada, no era como si eso le molestara.  
Se dirigió a su baño, tomo una ducha rápida, salió a cambiarse y se dirigió al gremio. Últimamente las pesadillas no eran lo único que rondaba su mente, sentía algo extraño. Era como un presentimiento, que algo se acercaba. Trataba de no pensar tanto en ello pero siempre volvía a su cabeza y sin notarlo llego al gremio.

—¡Buenos días!.- grito.

Todos los del gremio la saludaron. Busco con la mirada a cierto pelirrosa hasta que lo encontró.

Natsu escucho la voz de Lucy y dejo de pelear con Gray por un momento. Vio que sonreía a cada uno de los magos del gremio y se dirigía a la barra con Mirajane.  
—¿A dónde vas cerebro derretido?.- pregunto Gray al ver que Natsu se alejaba para ir hacia Lucy. — Oh ya llego tu princesa.- se burlo.

—Cállate o te romperé los dientes.

—Ven y hazlo.- lo reto.

Era pelear o ir a saludar a Lucy.

—En otro momento.- y se dirigió a la barra.

Gray solo se burló mientras se alejaba. Ya le daría su merecido pero ahora tenía una rubia a quien saludar.

—Hola Luce.

—Hola Natsu.

—Natsu ¿Vas a querer algo?.- le pregunto Mira.

—Lo mismo de siempre.- Mira asintió y se alejo.

—¿Vas a comer?.- pregunto Lucy.

—Tengo que hacerlo o si no moriría Luce.

Lucy rio. Claro que tenía que hacerlo ¿Qué clase de preguntas le hacía? Muchas veces no tenían de que hablar pero aun así siempre estaban juntos. El no podía separase de ella ni ella de él.

—¡Lu-chan!

Ambos voltearon a mirar a Levy que se acercaba a ellos escondiendo algo detrás de ella.

—Hola Levy-chan.

—Adivina que conseguí…- Lucy la miro dudosa y Levy le mostro un libro.

Lucy abrió los ojos en sorpresa y grito. Obviamente Natsu no sabía nada sobre libros y no es como si quisiera saberlo.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste?.- pregunto emocionada.

—Tengo mis contactos.

Ambas chicas fueron a sentarse a una mesa para seguir hablando del libro. Natsu vio como Lucy se alejaba. Mira llego y le ofreció un plato de filetes. Le agradeció y volvió a mirar a Lucy. Por alguna razón se sentía inquieto. Aunque no recordaba las pesadillas que tenia cada noche sabía que era algo importante. Por más que tratara de recordar, en el momento que despertaba todo recuerdo se esfumaba. Por alguna razón sentía que tenía que ver con Lucy pero no podía explicar él porque.

—Deberías decirle.- Gray se dio cuenta que miraba a Lucy.

Volteo a su lugar y tomo un filete.—No se dé que hablas.

—Sabes de que hablo.

Mordió un pedazo de su comida. — No, no lo sé.

—Puedes ser muy exasperante a veces, todo el mundo lo sabe. Menos ella claro pero no si se lo dices.

—Creo que deberías tomar tus propios consejos.- comento refiriéndose a cierta maga de agua.

—Maldita sea.- se molesto. — Todavía que trato de ayudarte.

Gray se alejo y dejo a Natsu comiendo solo en la barra. El sabía a lo que se refería pero jamás podría hacerlo.

—Natsu que bueno que estas aquí.- el maestro se acerco.

—¿Abuelo?

—Erza, Gray, Lucy vengan aquí.- llamo a los demás. — Tu también Happy.

Todos se acercaron hacia Makarov, al parecer tenía algo que decirles.

—Les he asignado una nueva misión.

—¿Una misión?.- pregunto Erza.

—Si un cliente los pidió exclusivamente a ustedes.- todos lo miraron confundidos.

—Si, a mí también me parece extraño pero ofreció una gran recompensa.

—¿De cuánto estamos hablando?.- pregunto la rubia.

—2 000 000 jewels.

Natsu se ahogo con su comida y Lucy casi se desmaya ahí mismo.

—Eso es demasiado abuelo ¿Cuál es la misión?.- pregunto Gray.

—Deben encontrar un collar. Al parecer es muy importante para el cliente.

—2 000 000 jewels solo por encontrar un collar, es muy extraño.- dijo el pelirrosa.

—Da lo mismo.- Lucy estaba emocionada. Con eso tendría para pagar la renta por meses. — No podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad ¿Qué estamos esperando?.- sus ojos brillaban.

—Natsu, Lucy me asusta.- Happy se acerco a Natsu.

Lucy le lanzo una feroz mirada y el felino solo rio detrás de Natsu.

—El maestro nos ha pedido directamente esta misión, supongo que no podemos negarnos.- hablo la pelirroja. El maestro le ofreció el documento de la misión y ella lo observo. — Sera mejor que se apresuren porque salimos en media hora.

—¿Qué?.- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Gray, Happy y Lucy se acercaron a leer para confirmar lo que decía Erza.

—Mandaran a alguien por nosotros.

Esto definitivamente es demasiado extraño, pensaba el pelirrosa. Lucy se veía emocionada, Gray parecía darle igual y Erza solo lo hacía porque era orden del maestro. Tal vez era el único que pensaba tanto las cosas.

Después de media ahora los cuatro se encontraban esperando en el centro de Magnolia esperando a la persona que los llevaría al lugar de la misión.

—Esa persona debe tener mucho dinero.

—Supongo, nadie pagaría tanto por encontrar un collar.

Un carruaje se detuvo justo frente a ellos. Una persona con una capa negra bajo de él y se acerco a ellos. No dejaba ver su rostro.

—¿Ustedes son los de Fairy Tail?

—Lo somos.- hablo Erza.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

—Yo seré quien los llevara.

—Está bien.- Erza camino hacia el carruaje. — Vamos.

Aunque no podían ver su rostro completamente el hombre estaba mirando a Lucy y Natsu lo noto. Corrió la mirada y se dirigió de nuevo al carruaje. Algo estaba mal.

Su destino era Clover y después de tres de tortura para Natsu, peleas con Gray y travesuras de Happy el carruaje se detuvo. Estaban en medio del bosque. Bajaron y se dirigieron al frente en donde se encontraba ese hombre.

—Hasta aquí llego yo.

—¿Y dónde está el cliente?

—Primero deben terminar el trabajo y después obtendrán su recompensa.

—Déjate de misterios y...

Interrumpió a Natsu.—Debo irme.

—Oye espera…

Y se fue dejándolos confundidos.

—Supongo que debemos buscar el collar.- hablo Lucy.

—Bien, andando.- Erza comenzó a caminar y Gray y Lucy la siguieron.

Encontrar un collar en medio del bosque ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? Se preguntaba. Nada de eso tenía sentido y era muy sospechoso. Erza siempre se daba cuenta de cuando algo estaba mal pero ¿Por qué no decía nada? Era como si no supieran donde estaban. Lucy también notaba cuando algo estaba mal y tampoco decía nada.

—Happy ¿No crees que esto es muy extraño?

—No sé de que hablas Natsu, debemos terminar la misión.- y voló alejándose de él.

Natsu se quedo mas desconcertado pero aun así los siguió sin volver a mencionarlo.  
Caminaron hasta que encontraron una pequeña cueva, no se veía muy profunda.

—Ahí podría estar el collar.

—¿Cómo un collar puede estar en una cueva?.- pregunto pero nadie respondió.

—Debemos entrar.

Y los cuatro entraron dejando a Natsu aun mas confundo ¿Por qué nadie se daba cuenta? Entro junto a ellos.  
Miraron por toda la cueva, no era oscura y podían ver claramente lo que había dentro. A Natsu le pareció familiar, la había visto en algún lado o ¿tal vez había estado ahí? Pensaba. Pero eso no podría ser.  
Algo brillo al fondo y llamo la atención de todos. Lucy se comenzó a caminar hacia ese objeto y Natsu lo miro desde su lugar.

—¿Es… un collar?.- no podía ser posible.

Nadie decía nada, nadie se movía. Lucy se acerco al collar que colgaba sobre una roca, estiro la mano para tratar de alcanzarlo y lo toco.  
Un destello de luz salió del collar cegando a todos pero eso no fue obstáculo para Natsu y corrió hacia la rubia.

—¡Lucy!.- llego hacia ella que estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo.

La luz ceso y por fin pudieron ver con claridad. La cara de Lucy mostraba confusión igual que la de los demás.

—Natsu en donde estamos ¿Qué es esto?

—Luce estas llorando.

Toco su mejilla y sintió como las lagrimas caían sobre ellas.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—No lo sé…solo toque esto.- abrió su mano y mostro el collar. —… y …esas imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza…Natsu ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—¿De qué hablas? Venimos aquí por el trabajo.

—¿Qué trabajo?

¿Qué?... Estaba hablando en serio, Pensaba. Sabía que aceptar la misión no era buena idea pero Lucy se veía tan feliz con eso que no dijo y ahora ¿No recordaba nada?

—Luce ponte de pie.- la ayudo y se acercaron a los demás.

—Natsu ¿Qué es este lugar?.- pregunto Erza.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?.- ahora fue Gray quien pregunto.

—No sé qué sucede, ustedes fueron los que dijeron que entráramos aquí.

—No recuerdo nada de eso.

Natsu sabía que había algo extraño y no se equivoco.

Lucy sentía que su cuerpo temblaba ¿Qué había sido lo vio cuando toco el collar? O más bien la piedra que estaba en él. Aun tenía muy claro lo que había visto pero lo sintió tan real, como si hubiera estado ahí.

—Al parecer estaba en lo correcto.- El hombre que los llevo a ese lugar estaba en la entrada de la cueva.

—Maldito…

—Te encontré.- dejo al descubierto su rostro y le sonrió. — Princesa Celestial.

El hombre tenía tez blanca y una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda.

—Él se pondrá feliz cuando se entere que la encontré.- miro a Lucy.- Vamos princesa.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Debemos irnos.

—Lucy no irá a ninguna parte contigo.- Natsu se coloco frente a la rubia.

—Sabia que te interpondrías, siempre has hecho lo mismo.- se quito la capa completamente. — Han terminado el trabajo. Ahora recibirán su recompensa.

Lucy tenía el collar entre sus manos y por alguna razón sintió que debía protegerlo. El ambiente comenzó a sentirse pesado y Natsu supo que eso no era para nada bueno. El hombre estaba utilizando su magia. Comenzaron a sentir sus cuerpos pesados.

—¡Karyuu no.- Natsu coloco sus manos sobre su boca. — Houkou!.- y el fuego salió quemando al hombre.

Aprovecharon esa distracción para salir pero el hombre fue más rápido y trato de alcanzar a Lucy.

—¡Natsu saca a Lucy de aquí!.- grito Erza mientras se reequipaba.

Pero el hombre no les permitió hacer nada. El aire comenzó a ponerse más denso y todos sentían que sus fuerzas se iban.

—Debo hacer algo.- dijo Lucy mientras sacaba una de sus llaves.- Ábrete puerta del León ¡Leo!

—¡Lucy no!.- grito Natsu pero no supo porque lo hizo.

Lucy comenzó a sentirse mareada y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Loke no había respondido a su llamado.

—¡Lucy!.- Natsu trato de acercarse a ella pero una ráfaga de viento lo detuvo.

Una sombra apareció de entre los árboles y se llevo al hombre que los atacaba. ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? Pensaba.  
Miro a Lucy y vio como estaba a punto de desmayarse por completo, corrió hacia a ella pero no pudo alcanzarla. Una sombra salió tomando a Lucy entre sus brazos y se alejo a gran velocidad.

—¡Lucy!.- Natsu trato de corre pero no tenía fuerzas y eso se movía demasiado rápido.

Trato de caminar pero cada paso era más pesado, se movio tratando de llegar a ellos, tratando de llegar a Lucy pero jamás lo lograría, no podría alcanzarlos. Cayó al suelo sin fuerzas.  
Algo brillo justo a un lado de él, lo tomo y se dio cuenta de que era el collar que había tocado Lucy. Miro a Erza, Gray y Happy que también se encontraban en el suelo sin moverse.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse pero no quería hacerlo, vio como Lucy se alejaba y estiro el brazo tratando de alcanzarla pero no podría. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco y el comenzó a llamarse estúpido a sí mismo. Debió haber evitado todo eso, él sabía que algo estaba mal pero no dijo nada.

Ahora ya se habían ido, se habían llevado a Lucy.

* * *

.

.

.

.


	3. Capitulo ll

.

.

.

* * *

_**Capitulo ll**_

* * *

El viento soplo fuertemente e hizo que sus cabellos se movieran brillando en un hermoso color oro. Era un día agradable y realmente disfrutaba la vista de todo el reino. Se encontraba en el campamento de los dragones, Natsu la había estado llevando más seguido cosa que le gustaba. Le encantaba saber más de él, todo a su alrededor era agradable. Desde que lo conoció habían pasado todo el tiempo juntos y apenas se separaban lo necesario.  
Con Natsu nada era aburrido, adoraba estar con él. Los chicos del campamento eran demasiado desordenados y aunque ella era una princesa sabía muy bien las labores del hogar. Así que ella se ofreció a lavar las sabanas y uniformes de los chicos. Natsu intento convencerla de que no era necesario pero ella insistió, a él le encanto ver ese lado de ella. Lucy siempre conseguía sorprenderlo y eso lo hacía amarla aun más.  
Raras veces Natsu dejaba a Lucy sola pero en ese momento tenía unos asuntos que arreglar aunque no se preocupo demasiado. El campamento estaba repleto de dragon slayers y era el lugar más seguro del reino, jamás podría sucederle algo en ese lugar.  
Lucy lavo las prendas y las tendió para que el sol se encargara de secarlas. Todo le radiaba tranquilidad. Podía ver el reino desde el campamento, debía volverse más fuerte si quería proteger a todos de los dragones. Estaba tan perdida en la belleza de aquella vista que no noto cuando alguien se acerco por detrás.

—¡Lucy!.- toco su cintura haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltara.

—Zeref ¡Me asustaste!.- dijo mientras lo golpeaba con una de las sabanas.

Rió. —Lo siento.

Lucy suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Zeref era un buen amigo de Natsu por no decir el más cercano. No muchos sabían de su condición, era un secreto que solo los dragones y Natsu sabían, ella no debía saberlo pero Natsu no podía ocultarle nada y menos a ella. Le tenía demasiada confianza y sabía que Lucy podría guardar ese secreto.

—¿Cómo te has sentido?

Tomo una de las prendas y ayudo a Lucy a colgarlas sobre el lazo. — Igual que siempre, últimamente he estado mejorando.

—Eso es bueno.- le sonrió.

—Lo es, aunque no creo que dure mucho.

—No digas eso…

—Debemos ser realistas Lucy, no mejorare a menos que consiga un cuerpo que sea capaz de soportar mi maldición y ambos sabemos que eso no sucederá.

—Debe haber otra manera. No deberías rendirte tan fácilmente.

Zeref sonrió. — Suenas igual que Natsu.

Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa y continúo con lo suyo mientras Zeref la observaba. Sus cabellos eran hermosos, le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros y brillaban en un dorado con los rayos del sol. Parecía un hada con ese vestido blanco. La princesa celestial realmente sabía como cautivar a una persona con su belleza y amabilidad. No se dio cuenta en qué momento se acerco a ella y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos.

—Natsu es muy afortunado.- dijo en un susurro.

Lucy no escucho lo que dijo pero lo miro desconcertada y sorprendida al sentir que acariciaba su cabello.

—Tenias una basura en el cabello.- mintió mientras le mostraba una sonrisa.

Lucy toco su cabello. —Oh…gracias.

La miro por uno instantes sin romper la distancia hasta que escucho que lo llamaban. Giro su cabeza y Malum le hacía señas a lo lejos.

—Debo irme.- tomo su mano y beso sus dedos. — Nos vemos princesa.

Y se alejo sonriéndole. Lucy se quedo confundida por unos momentos pero lo ignoro rápidamente continuando con lo suyo.  
A lo lejos a unos pasos de ahí, Natsu veía como Zeref se alejaba junto a Malum. Lo había visto y escuchado todo. Era un dragón slayer por lo que sus sentidos eran más agudos. Jamás se había sentido tan molesto con Zeref. Sentía un malestar en su abdomen y su sangre hervía en furia. Zeref era su amigo casi su hermano pero ni a él le permitiría tal cercanía con Lucy. Y menos al verlo de esa manera con su princesa, pareciera como si…

Algo nublo su mente y no le permitió pensar en nada mas dejando su mente completamente en blanco por unos segundos. Sus parpados se sentían pesados, logro mover uno de sus dedos y después una pierna. Tenía movilidad.  
La claridad llego de nuevo a su mente y abrió los ojos de golpe reincorporándose mientras soltaba una bocanada de aire.  
Tenia la respiración acelerada y algunas gotas de sudor escurrían sobre su rostro.  
Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería del gremio.  
Había estado soñando, todo había sido un sueño pero ¿Por qué se sentía tan molesto? Le invadieron unas ganas de golpear a alguien, a ese alguien que había aparecido en su sueño. Zeref.  
¿Por qué Zeref había aparecido en su sueño? Pensaba. Coloco la mano sobre su rostro tratando de recordar. Había otra persona en su sueño, una muy importante. Era una chica de cabellos rubios demasiado hermosa y le recordaba a alguien.

—Lucy.- musito y salió de la cama.

Dio unos pasos pero cayó al suelo. Su cuerpo aun estaba débil, trato de ponerse de pie y se apoyo contra la pared tratando de llegar hasta la puerta. Salió de la enfermería y Erza se acercaba a él.

—No deberías salir de la cama.

Ignoro lo que decía y siguió caminando con dificultad. — Lucy… ¿Dónde está Lucy?

Erza lo tomo el brazo de Natsu y lo paso por sus hombros para que se apoyara contra ella. Aunque tratara de convencerlo de que volviera a la enfermería estaba segura de que no lo lograría.

—¿Dónde está Lucy?.- volvió a preguntar.

Nadie respondió. Tenía la esperanza de que cuando saliera de la enfermería la vería en el gremio riendo con Levy o con alguna de las chicas pero no la veía por ningún lado. Se la habían llevado.  
Erza lo acerco a la barra para que se apoyara contra ella mientras escuchaba la explicación del maestro.

—¡Maldita sea!.- grito furioso mientras golpeaba la barra con las pocas fuerzas que tenia.

—Natsu detente.- amenazo Erza.

Todo había sido su culpa, no pudo protegerla y se culparía por eso el resto de su vida. Trato de tranquilizarse pero simplemente no podía.

—¿A dónde se la llevaron?

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que el maestro hablo.

—Estos días hemos estado buscando alguna pista que nos lleve a Lucy pero no encontramos nada.

—¿Días? ¿Cuánto llevo durmiendo?

—Tres días.- respondió Gray. — Nosotros despertamos a las pocas horas pero tú tardaste mas en hacerlo.

Ahora que miraba bien a Erza y Gray lucían como si nada hubiera sucedido. Happy llego volando hacia él, también lucia igual que ellos ¿Por qué era el único en esas condiciones?

—Natsu.- el felino tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. — Yo también he buscado a Lucy pero no está en ningún lado.

—Es como si hubiera desaparecido en el aire.- hablo Gray.

Natsu sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Su preocupación era notable y comenzaba a sentirse desesperado. Todos se veían desanimados, ninguno mentía. La habían estado buscando y no encontraron ni siquiera una pista. Trato de ponerse de pie.

—Yo debo ir…

Gajeel lo detuvo. — ¿Y qué es lo que harás Salamander? Apenas puedes moverte.

Tenía razón pero no podía estar sin hacer nada.

—Creo que será mejor si descansas…- hablo Mirajane.

—Ella está en grave peligro.- señalo.

Todos lo miraron confundidos.

—¿Cómo sabes que está en grave peligro?.- pregunto Gray desconcertado.

Natsu también se sorprendió ante su comentario ¿Cómo lo sabía?. — Yo… no lo sé. Pero debo estar con ella.

—Natsu…- susurro Erza.

—Debo ir a buscarla.

—No iras a ninguna parte.- el maestro lo detuvo. — ¿Qué harás si tienes que pelear cuando la encuentres? Aun no te has recuperado lo suficiente.

—Pero…

—Cuando estés bien de nuevo todos saldremos a buscarla y tú necesitas tus fuerzas para hacerlo.- Natsu lo miro. — Debes estar preparado para salvarla sino no lo lograras.

Si iba en su condición actual no podría ni dar un golpe y no podría recuperarla.  
Bajo su mirada a su muñeca y vio como un collar la rodeaba. Lo había enredado antes de caer inconsciente, era el collar que había tomado Lucy.  
Tenía que recuperar sus fuerzas para dar pelea a quienes se la llevaron, por ahora descansaría pero cuando por fin estuviera recuperado nadie se salvaría de su furia y pagarían por habérsela llevado.

.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y un rayo de sol entraba por la ventana. La luz era demasiado cegadora y coloco su brazo para cubrirse.  
La cama era demasiado cómoda y amplia, no como la suya. Claro que ella no tenía una cama así y no estaba soñando. Aparto su brazo rápidamente y observo la habitación en que se encontraba. Lucia demasiado antigua pero elegante. La cama en donde dormía era demasiado grande, tenía una estructura extraña como si fuera de la época antigua. Toda la habitación lucia de esa manera.  
Lo último que recordaba era estar en la cueva y ser atacada por ese desconocido.  
Toco su costado y noto que aun tenía sus llaves.  
Se puso de pie y camino hacia la enorme puerta. Debía investigar en donde se encontraba y estaba segura de que no era el gremio. La abrió y asomo su cabeza para mirar, al comprobar que no había nadie salió y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Las ventanas también eran enormes y desde ahí podía verse el jardín cubierto de flores y arboles, era una vista hermosa. Vio una puerta y se dirigió hacia ahí.  
La empujo con ambas manos y entro. Había muebles por todos lados, era un salón enorme y un candelabro colgaba justo en medio de la habitación. Había leído libros sobre épocas coloniales y lo que estaba viendo encajaba perfectamente con la descripción. Escucho un crujido detrás de ella y retrocedió rápidamente tomando una de sus llaves.

—¿Quien está ahí?

Un hombre salió de las sombras. Su vestimenta era muy extraña. Su cabello era pelirrojo y tenía un rostro bien parecido.

—No creo que sea conveniente que haga eso princesa.- señalo sus llaves. — Su magia aun es inestable.

—¿Princesa?.- pregunto confundida.

El hombre volteo a mirar hacia la pared y Lucy hizo lo mismo. Lo que vio ahí la sorprendió demasiado. Sintió sus piernas débiles y quiso tomar asiento rápidamente o caería ahí mismo de la impresión. Era completamente imposible. Un enorme cuadro colgaba de la pared. No podía ser lo que sus ojos miraban en ese momento. Su garganta se seco. No eran parecidos, eran ellos. Contuvo el aliento y trago fuertemente.

—¿Natsu… y yo?

* * *

.

.

.

**El lunes actualizare y ya no la tendré abandonada xD  
Espero les haya gustado.**  
**Gracias por leer! Bye bye!**

* * *

.

.

.

.


	4. Capitulo lll

**Lo siento, tuve algunas cosas que hacer y no pude subir el capitulo.  
Este fic creo que sera algo complicado de entender y si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntarme, solo espero no confundirlos.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capitulo lll**_

* * *

—¿Qué significa esto?.- pregunto Lucy mientras señalaba el cuadro que colgaba en la pared.

—Aun no puedo decirle nada princesa.- hablo el hombre. — No hasta que Natsu esté aquí.

—¿Qué significa esto?.- pregunto Lucy mientras señalaba el cuadro que colgaba en la pared.

—Aun no puedo decirle nada princesa.- hablo el hombre. — No hasta que Natsu esté aquí.

—¿Natsu? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién eres?

El hombre camino acercándose a Lucy. Ella trato de retroceder pero sus piernas no le respondieron. No sentía miedo, no se sentía en peligro.

—Estoy feliz de que estés bien.- Su voz le provoco un sentimiento cálido. — Eres idéntica a ella.

Su voz hizo que su cuerpo se tranquilizara. Lo conocía de alguna parte pero no podía recordar nada.

—¿En dónde estoy?.- pregunto mientras el hombre la miro.

—Lo cuide como me lo pediste.- Lucy sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza ¿Por qué esas palabras la hacían sentir tan feliz?.- Tienen que cuidarse, nosotros aun no podemos volver.

—¿Cuidarnos? ¿De qué?.- pregunto confundida

—Pronto entenderás todo Lucy.- le mostro una sonrisa. — Y lo recordaras.

¿Recordar? Últimamente sentía como si hubiera olvidado algo importante pero trataba de no pensar en ello, se sentía inquieta y las pesadillas que tenia no la ayudaban a tranquilizarse aunque no las recordara.

—¿Quién eres?

El hombre le sonrió. — No puedo quedarme por más tiempo.

Quería quedarse, contarle todo pero aun no era el momento. Los habían encontrado y ahora estaban en peligro. Él vendría por ellos. Debían apresurarse y encontrar una forma de volver. No podrían luchar solos, necesitaban su ayuda.  
Su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer, su magia se había agotado. Aunque solo fue por unos minutos se alegro de verla. Cuando sus recuerdos volvieran el desastre estaría sobre ellos pero esta vez lo evitarían, tenían que hacerlo. Debían terminar con todo aun si eso significaba acabar con uno de sus hijos.

—Nos veremos pronto princesa.- le dijo antes de desaparecer.

—¡Espera!.- grito Lucy pero ya había desaparecido. ¿Ahora qué haría?

No le dio tiempo de pensar cuando otra persona entro. Era un hombre mayor, por su forma de vestir supuso que era algún tipo de mayordomo y en el momento en que la vio sus ojos brillaron. Bajo su cabeza en señal de respeto.

—Princesa.- la llamo. — La esperan en la biblioteca. Sígame por favor.- dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

La rubia se quedo unos segundo sin moverse. No entendía nada. Debía buscar a Natsu y los demás, tal vez los habían separado o eso quería pensar. Aunque no sabía en donde estaba ni conocía a esas personas, no sentía miedo y eso la hacía sentir inquieta. Todo indicaba que la situación era extraña pero ¿porque se sentía tan tranquila? El hombre volteo a mirarla esperando por ella. No conseguiría ninguna pista si no se arriesgaba así que lo siguió.

Salieron de la habitación y caminaron por el largo pasillo. Si no fuera con el definitivamente estaría perdida. Mientras caminaban miro hacia la ventana buscando alguna pista que le indicara en donde estaba pero no veía nada más que arboles y flores, ninguna edificación ni señales de vida. No había nada más que ellos. Se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta de roble, el hombre abrió la puerta dejando ver un pequeño resplandor. El sol entraba por la enorme ventana iluminando hermosamente cada libro en aquella habitación. Las piernas de Lucy se movieron solas, quedo cautivada. Jamás había visto una biblioteca de esa manera. El hombre cerró las puertas y dejando a Lucy sola en la habitación, ni siquiera había notado que se había ido. El lugar le parecía extremadamente familiar.

—Sabia que te gustaría estar aquí.- Un chico salió detrás de un librero.

Había bajado la guardia. Se dejo llevar por el momento que ni siquiera noto algo anormal. Retrocedió unos pasos y llevo sus manos hacia sus llaves.

—Esa no es buena idea-. La observo. — Tu magia aun no es estable.

—¿¡Por qué todo el mundo me dice eso!?.- pregunto exasperada.

—Sus voces son las mismas.- el chico sonrió. — No cabe duda que en realidad eres tú.

La sonrisa que le mostro hizo que Lucy quisiera abrazarlo, no entendía el porqué ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con ella? ¿Acaso lo conocía? ¿O el la conocía a ella? Le hablaba familiarmente que no evito en pensar que en verdad si la conocía.

—¿Qué esta sucediendo? ¿Es dónde estoy?.- le pregunto, en realidad necesitaba respuestas.

—Me temo que aun no puedo decírtelo.- lo mismo que le había dicho el otro hombre .

—No me interesa ¿en dónde está Natsu? ¿En donde están los demás?

_¿Natsu?_ Pensó el chico. Despertaba en un lugar desconocido, su vida estaba en peligro y ¿preguntaba por Natsu?

Quiso reír pero se contuvo. — No has cambiado nada.

—¿Me conoces? Yo jamás te había visto ¿Quién eres?

—Aunque tal vez en el carácter…- continúo hablando y Lucy no entendía nada.

—¿¡De que estás hablando!?.

—Y eres más escandalosa.-ignoraba todo lo que decía. — Y definitivamente ella era más linda y dulce.

Y ahí iban de nuevo. Molestándola porque no era lo suficientemente linda, Natsu y Happy se encargaban de molestarla todo el tiempo con ese tipo de comentarios y aunque quiso sentirse molesta e indignada no lo consiguió. Sintió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que él la molestara de esa manera. No entendía absolutamente nada y ya se estaba cansando de eso. Quería encontrar a todos regresar al gremio pero algo le decía que no era buena idea alejarse.

—¿Terminaste?.- se cruzo de brazos.

El chico la miro y se acerco a ella. Sus cabellos rubios caían por su frente y sus ojos eran color de un color chocolate brillante. Iguales a los suyos. El chico la tomo de la mano y beso sus dedos mientras se ponía de rodillas. Lucy no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Bienvenida de vuelta Lucy.

Le soltó la mano y la rubia no pudo evitar abrir la boca en sorpresa. Quería hablar pero en lugar de eso solo logro balbucear algunas palabras ¿Cómo conocía su nombre? No entendía nada, no sabía lo que sentía, estaba demasiado confundida. Un sentimiento de angustia la abordo y un escalofrió corrió por su columna vertebral, estar en ese lugar la hacía sentir feliz pero a la vez sintió miedo, desesperación. Jamás se había sentido de esa manera, era como si no fuera ella misma.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?.- pregunto tratando de no perder la cordura.

Negó con la cabeza. —Se supone que no debo decirte nada hasta que Natsu esté aquí.

—¿Natsu?.- ¿por qué de nuevo lo metían en la conversación?. — Si no puedes decirme nada sin Natsu entonces ¿Por qué no vas por él?

El chico la miro confundido y asintió al fin entendiendo la situación. — Ya veo, piensas que somos los malos ¿no es cierto?

—Ustedes me trajeron aquí.- afirmo.

—Eres la única a la que trajimos, solo conseguimos salvarte a ti, Natsu y tus amigos…

—¿Están bien? ¿En donde están?.- pregunto preocupada.

—Están bien, ahora mismo están tu gremio.

_Fairy Tail,_ pensó. — ¿Por qué solo me trajeron a mi?

—Estabas en peligro, aun lo estas. Natsu también lo estaba pero solo conseguimos salvarte a ti. Ellos te quieren a ti más que a Natsu.

—¿Natsu está en peligro?.- lo que dijo de ella no le importo, Natsu estaba en peligro.

—Ambos lo están.

—Entonces debo irme, debo ir al gremio.- dijo mientras daba la vuelta pero el chico la detuvo.

—No puedo permitirte hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no? Déjame pasar.

—Si lo hiciera Natsu nunca me lo perdonaría.

—¿¡Por qué hablas de Natsu como si lo conocieras!? Ni tu ni el hombre que vino a mi primero lo conocen.- lo acuso.

—¿Hombre?.- pregunto extrañado. Se suponía que él era la primera persona que vería. — ¿Cómo era?

—Eso no importa, debo irme…

—¿Cómo era Lucy?.- pregunto una expresión seria, muy diferente a las anteriores.

Su voz demandante la hizo detenerse. —No era tan joven pero tampoco tan viejo y tenía el cabello pelirrojo.

El chico asimilo las palabras, retrocedió pensando y después sonrió.

—No puedo creer que lo hiciera.- se paso la mano por el cabello mientras hablaba consigo mismo. — No lo culpo. Han pasado más de 400 años y ahora por fin están despertando.

Lucy veía como caminaba por la habitación _¿400 años? ¿Despertar? ¿De qué? ¿Quiénes? _Se preguntaba. Debía volver al gremio pero sintió que ese chico seria un obstáculo.

—Debo irme.- dijo y el chico se detuvo a mirarla.

—No puedes hacer eso. Te pondrás en peligro.

—Pero Natsu está en peligro ¡tú lo dijiste!.- señalo.

—No es necesario que vayas, ya nos estamos encargando de eso. No eres la única que debemos proteger.

—¿Proteger? ¿De qué?.- necesitaba entender las cosas.

Negó con la cabeza. — Aun no puedo decírtelo. Tú iras recordándolo todo.

—No entiendo.

—Pronto lo harás princesa.

Esa palabra le puso los pelos de punta. — ¿Por qué todo el mundo me llama princesa? ¡No lo entiendo, no entiendo nada!

El chico vio lo desesperada que estaba. Aun era el inicio de todo lo que se venía. La princesa era fuerte y no dudaba que la rubia que estaba frente a él también lo fuera. Ambas tenían similitudes, aun tenía que despertar y cuando lo hiciera, entendería todo.

—No debo decirte nada, pronto lo entenderás todo Lucy.

Y ahora escucho su nombre. — ¿Me conoces?.- pregunto y el chico asintió. — ¿Al menos puedes decirme eso?.- Como deseaba estar en su departamento escribiendo su novela. Soltó un suspiro largo. — ¿Quién eres?

El chico dudo un poco pero tarde o temprano lo sabría. — Mi nombre es Heros. Heros Caelestis.

.

.

.

.

Trataba de reponerse. Ir por Lucy era su prioridad. Aun no se sentía con fuerzas ¿Qué mierdas era lo que le habían hecho? Estuvo hablando con Gray y Erza, ambos despertaron a las pocas horas después de eso junto con Happy pero el tardo 3 días en despertar. Días que pudo haber pasado buscando a Lucy. Se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada. Ni siquiera podía hacer un ataque sin sentir que todo le daba vueltas. Apenas podía sostenerse en pie.  
Estaba en la barra hasta que recordó la única pista que tenia para poder llegar a Lucy. Ese maldito collar. Si no hubieran ido a esa misión, si hubiera dicho algo cuando le pareció extraña aquella situación Lucy aun estaría con ellos, con él.  
Levanto un poco su mano y vio como el collar colgaba entre sus dedos. Una piedra brillante sobresalía, parecía un diamante pero era aun más hermoso. Nunca había visto nada así.

Mavis hablaba con Makarov sobre la siguiente táctica que harían para encontrar a Lucy cuando Mavis sintió un cosquilleo sobre su cuerpo y una pequeña luz capto su mirada hacia ese collar que Natsu sostenía. Se dirigió a él rápidamente, necesitaba verlo.

—Natsu.- lo llamo. — ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

—Durante la misión.- respondió. — Es lo que teníamos que encontrar.

—¿Puedo verlo?.- pregunto y Natsu se lo dio para que le diera una mirada.

Lo tomo y lo observo atentamente. Nunca había visto una gema así y eso no era bueno. Trato de sacar la piedra brillosa de aquel collar peor fue en vano.

—Yo intente lo mismo pero no funciono. No sale por más que lo intentes.- hablo Natsu al ver el intento de la primera.

No escuchaba lo que decía. Estaba demasiado sorprendida. Todo era demasiada coincidencia.

—¿Quién encontró el collar?.-le pregunto. No quería creerlo pero todo indicaba que era verdad.

—Lucy pero…

—¿Cómo reacciono?.- todos escuchaban atentamente y estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de Mavis.

—Cuando llegue a ella estaba llorando.- comenzó a hablar, el también estaba confundido. — Dijo que unas imágenes llegaron a su cabeza pero no logro recordarlas.

Mavis sintió su cuerpo temblar. Ahora lo entendía todo y porque no podían localizar a Lucy en ninguna parte. Makarov vio como su rostro mostro preocupación y ¿miedo? Algo no andaba bien.

—¿Qué sucede primera?.- pregunto el Maestro.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con Lucy?.- pregunto Natsu preocupado.

—No fue una coincidencia que despertara en Tenroujima cuando él estaba ahí. No fue una coincidencia que Acnologia apareciera.- murmuro por lo bajo pero aun así escucharon sus palabras.

—¿De qué hablas primera?.- Pregunto el pelirrosa. — ¿Sabes en donde esta Lucy?

Mavis se detuvo por un segundo y después miro a Natsu. Eso no podía estar pasando. A su mente llego un recuerdo, _Lo que dijo Percuarius es verdad, _pensó. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Estaban en peligro. Por eso había despertado, para ayudarlos. Todos se acercaron confundidos hacia donde estaban Natsu, el maestro y Mavis.

La primera miro a Makarov. —Debemos sacar a Natsu de aquí.

Natsu se sorprendió por sus palabras ¿de qué diablos hablaban? Makarov también la miro confundido, la primera estaba actuando demasiado extraño.  
Tenia que sacar a Natsu de ahí antes de que vinieran por el pero no hubo tiempo. En un parpadeo el gremio se vio envuelto en una gran explosión sin siquiera tener tiempo de huir, sin ni siquiera percatarse de su presencia. Sabían muy bien que aun estaba herido e iban a aprovechar esa oportunidad. Ya era tarde para escapar, lo habían encontrado.

* * *

.

.

.

**Espero les haya gustado, el fin de semana subiré otro!**  
**Gracias por leer y por sus reviews, en serio muchas gracias!**  
**Nos leemos, bye bye! **

* * *

.

.

.

.


	5. Capitulo lV

**No tengo nada que decir así que pasen a la lectura xD**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capitulo IV**_

* * *

El gremio se vio envuelto en una gran explosión haciendo caer en pedazos todo a su paso. Sea quien fuera que los atacaba no quería sobrevivientes y por la intensidad de la explosión lo habían logrado. Ni siquiera les dio tiempo de reaccionar al ataque, todo sucedió de la nada.  
Una nube de polvo los cubrió obstaculizando la vista, hombres entraban al gremio que caía en pedazos buscando a su objetivo. Un hombre castaño con vestimenta extraña caminaba entre los escombros, una espada sobresalía de un costado. Su presencia hizo retroceder a todos los hombres que estaban ahí cediéndole el paso. Miro a su alrededor y no veía absolutamente nada.

—No pensé que llegarías a esos extremos Corvus.- al escuchar esa voz el hombre sonrió.

La nube de polvo se disipo dejando ver a los magos del gremio ser protegidos por hombres encapuchados, uno de ellos estaba sobre Natsu, protegiéndolo mientras un campo de fuerza rodeaba completamente a todos no dejando salir ni entrar absolutamente nada. Estaban a salvo.

—Justo a tiempo.- el hombre que estaba protegiendo a Natsu se puso de pie y dejo al descubierto su rostro.

Cualquier chica hubiera suspirado si no estuvieran en esa situación. No era un hombre sino un chico, sus cabellos brillaban en un color plata alucinante y sus ojos azules zafiro contrastaban en su penetrante mirada.  
Nadie entendía nada, era tan confuso. Makarov se puso de pie, iba a preguntar sobre la situación cuando alguien le arrebato la pregunta.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?.- Natsu miro a su alrededor y se sorprendió cuando por fin pudo ver con claridad, el gremio estaba destruido. Tomo con fuerza al chico de los bordes de la capucha.—¿Quién demonios hizo esto?.- su semblante era oscuro.

—Oh Natsu es bueno verte de nuevo, no has cambiado nada.- el chico lo saludo.

El pelirrosa se sorprendió un poco. — Deja de decir estupideces ¿Por qué hicieron esto?

De pronto todos los magos irguieron sus cuerpos, nadie se metía con Fairy Tail, con su familia. El chico sintió la presión en el aire y un pequeño escalofrió en su columna vertebral. Toda su vida se había tratado de batallas y guerras, sabia cuando estaba en problemas.

—Esto no es bueno.- dijo mientras retrocedía unos pasos. Si Natsu se enfurecía nada bueno podría salir de aquello. — Nat espera…

—Mi nombre es Natsu.- gruño.

—E-estás equivocado.- tartamudeó.

El hombre castaño observaba divertido aquella escena y un poco molesto. No le agradaba para nada que le arrebataran sus meritos.

—Lamento interrumpir su bonita reunión pero necesitamos a la chica.

_Chica._ Esa palabra resonó en los oídos del dragon slayer.

—Corvus maldito deberías estar muerto.- señalo el chico de cabellos plateados.

—Debería decir lo mismo Orión.- sonrió y el chico frunció el ceño. — ¿En dónde está tu dueña?

—Como si fuera a decírtelo.

Corvus borro su sonrisa y su rostro enfureció, no tenía tiempo de peleas estúpidas. — ¿En dónde está la princesa?.- gruño apretando los dientes.

Natsu lo sabía. No tenía idea de porqué, pero lo sabía. Estaban hablando de Lucy. Se acercó a Orión con expresión intimidante.

—¿Tienen a Lucy?.- le pregunto.

—No es lo que piensas…

—¿¡En donde esta!?.- exploto.

Una cosa era hacer enfurecer a Natsu con estupideces o cosas serias pero si algo tenía que ver con Lucy nadie podría salvarse, siempre había sido de esa manera y al parecer no había cambiado nada en ese aspecto. _Cuando vea a Heros todos vamos a morir,_ pensó el chico.

—Ella está a salvo.- respondió. —No te preocupes.

—Ella debe estar con nosotros.- ambos chicos miraron a Corvus. — Y lo estaría si no se hubieran metido en nuestro camino. — Chasqueo con la lengua en negación. — El se pondrá furioso.

—El no la tendrá.

—Lo hará.- afirmo el hombre. — Y se deshará de toda esta peste.- miro a todos con repugnancia hasta que su mirada se posó en Natsu. — Y tú, deberías estar muerto. Al parecer destruir esto no sirvió de nada.

Orión vio el cuerpo de Natsu tensarse.

—¿Tú hiciste esto?

—El plan era solo destruirte a ti pero me pareció divertido acabar con todos.

Lo sabía, muy dentro de sí lo sabía.

—Ustedes fueron los que nos atacaron en la misión. Ustedes lastimaron a Lucy.- su mirada se oscureció.

— A ella no podemos lastimarla.- Corvus torció los labios en un una sonrisa. — Pero a ti sí.

Natsu sintió que su sangre hervía. Habían tratado de llevarse a Lucy. No sabía en quien confiar pero en ese momento solo quiso golpear a ese hombre y borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro.  
El aire comenzó a sentirse pesado y los magos retrocedieron unos pasos, una ola de calor golpeo sus cuerpos haciéndolos caer de dolor retorciéndose de dolor. Todos, incluyendo a los magos del gremio sintieron un dolor insoportable. Erza trato de ponerse de pie pero el dolor la golpeo, ni siquiera ella podía hacer algo contra eso. Mavis miro a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar el culpable de aquella magia. Orión miro alarmado a Natsu, no debía hacerlo, a un no estaba listo.

—Nat tranquilízate.- sabía que era imposible, solo una persona podría detenerlo y no estaba presente.

Pequeñas chispas comenzaron a salir de sus manos y continuaron por sus brazos. Uno de los enemigos trato de acercarse a él pero llamas en un color rojo oscuro salieron de su cuerpo protegiéndolo de cualquier ataque hasta que cualquiera desistió en acercarse. La mirada del pelirrosa se poso sobre Corvus, sus ojos brillaron en furia. Orión debía detenerlo, si lo atacaba destruiría toda Magnolia, aun no controlaba su poder. Ni siquiera debía despertarlo aun, eso no estaba en los planes.

—Debiste permanecer dormido.- la sonrisa se borro de sus labios y opto una mirada seria.

—Tch.- Natsu gruño y se lanzo contra él.

Curvus hizo lo mismo y empuño su espada mientras Natsu cubría sus brazos con esas llamas oscuras. El impacto causo una explosión, las llamas que cubrieron el lugar quemaban la piel de los que no pudieron huir haciéndola deshacerse como si fuera acido. Una pequeña parte de las llamas golpeo el brazo de Corvus haciéndolo caer al suelo, trato de alejarlas y cuando lo hizo su brazo había recibido un gran daño. Miro a Natsu con odio, ardía como el demonio.  
Orión protegió a cada mago de Fairy Tail creando un campo de fuerza con ayuda de los magos que lo acompañaban. Aunque quisiera acercarse a Natsu no podría hacerlo, si lo hacía definitivamente terminaría muerto.  
Corvus miro a sus guerreros, la mayoría estaba terriblemente heridos y algunos no lo habían logrado. Natsu no controlaba su poder y no solo lo asesinaría a él sino a cualquiera que estuviera cerca y no podía tomar ese riesgo. Existía la posibilidad de que la princesa se encontrara ahí y no podía dejar que le sucediera nada. Solo tenía una opción, retirarse. Se puso de pie y así sus seguidores.

—La próxima vez te matare Draconis.

No quería dejarlo ir pero aun estaba débil.

Natsu le mostro una sonrisa intimidante. — Inténtalo.

El hombre abrió los ojos en sorpresa, esa sonrisa le causaba escalofríos, esa sonrisa la había visto hace 400 años. Rápidamente dio la vuelta y desapareció justo con los demás. Las llamas se detuvieron y Natsu dejo caer su cuerpo de rodillas tratando de no desplomarse. Al ver que el peligro había cesado Orión trato de acercarse al pelirrosa.

—Cuídalos.- le dijo a uno de sus hombres.

El dolor había cesado pero aun sentían su cuerpos pesados ¿Qué había sido eso?  
El chico se acerco a Natsu y lo ayudo a recargar su espalda sobre uno de los escombros.

—Maldita sea, nunca dejas de hacer cosas estúpidas.

Natsu rió. — Tú tampoco has cambiado nada.

Orión sintió su cuerpo tensarse. Su boca se seco y sus manos temblaron.

—…¿Nat?

—No me veas como si no me conocieras idiota.

Orión soltó una carcajada.—No puede ser ¿eres tú? ¿Eso significa que despertaste?

Negó con la cabeza.—Solo tome prestado su cuerpo.

—Ya veo ¿Despertaras pronto?

—Me temo que es un poco complicado de explicar ahora mismo.- miro a su alrededor. —¿En donde esta…

—Ella está a salvo.

Asintió. — Debes llevarme con Luce.

—Ni con media memoria puedes estar alejado de ella.- se burlo.

—Cierra la boca.- sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. —Llévame con…- y cayó dormido.

Había utilizado magia que aun no estaba lista para su cuerpo, era obvio que estaría agotado después de eso pero no podía quedarse ahí.

—Debes ponerlo a salvo.- una voz lo desconcertó.

Giro su cabeza y miro a una pequeña maga de cabellos rubios. Mavis.

—Pero….- miro a los magos que aun estaban débiles por la magia de Natsu.

—Es mejor que este con Lucy, sabes que no pueden estar separados por mucho tiempo.

La miro confundido. — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No hay tiempo de explicarlo. Cuando me asegure de que todos estén bien iré a verlos y les contare todo.

Tenia razón, no había tiempo. Asintió y tomo a Natsu aun inconsciente. Los demás magos se encargarían de protegerlos, en ese momento lo más importante era poner a Natsu a salvo junto a la princesa.

.

.

.

.

Se sentía feliz, emocionada. Los chicos del campamento le habían dado varios libros. Rápidamente corrió por los pasillos con los libros abrazados sobre su pecho. Llego a la puerta y como era de esperarse estaba cerrada. Trato de empujarla con su trasero pero no lo consiguió. Levanto una de sus piernas y trato de abrirla, sintió su cuerpo irse de espaldas pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio. Mordio su labio tratando de encontrar otra manera hasta que pensó en una. Trato de tomar el pestillo con sus dientes hasta que escucho una carcajada.

—¿Por qué simplemente no dejas los libros en el suelo mientras abres la puerta?.- un chico de cabellos dorados la observaba divertido.

La rubia sintió su rostro sonrojar.—Es justo lo que iba a hacer.

—Si claro.- abrió la puerta por ella y la dejo entrar.

Lucy camino y dejo los libros sobre una mesa de madera. Miro a su alrededor buscando algún lugar en donde guardar sus libros nuevos. Al parecer la biblioteca necesitaba una nueva expansión.

—¿Qué es esto?.- pregunto el chico.

Lucy giro su cabeza para mirarlo cuando abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y corrió rápidamente hacia él.

—¡Dámelo!

El chico río y alejo el libro de su alcance. — No.

—¡Heros!

—¿Qué es lo que dijiste Lucy? No te escuche.

—Devuélvemelo.- trato de saltar para arrebatárselo pero su vestido se enredo entre sus pies y tropezó.

—Cuidado.- Heros la tomo de los hombros y la sostuvo para que no cayera. — Eres una tonta.

—Lo siento.- se disculpo.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?.- ambos chicos miraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

Natsu estaba en la entrada de la habitación mirando con desagrado aquella escena. Ese chico estaba terriblemente cerca de Lucy.

—¡Natsu!.- Lucy sonrió. Vestía su uniforme y sus cabellos rebeldes que caían por su frente lo hacían ver demasiado atractivo. Se sonrojo ante su pensamiento.

_¿Natsu?_ Pensó el chico, _Así que es el._

—¿Por qué la estas abrazando?.- el chico se sorprendió por la pregunta del pelirrosa y bajo su mirada. No la estaba abrazando solo la sostenía de los brazos.

—No estoy abrazándola.

—Nadie puede acercarse a la princesa más de treinta metros.

—¿¡Treinta metros!? Eso es demasiado.

—Aléjate de ella.

Miro la expresión de Natsu y se veía molesto, sonrió. Lo fastidiaría un rato. —No quiero.- jalo a Lucy hacia su cuerpo y la abrazo y para sorpresa de Natsu la rubia no se aparto.

—¿Qué haces? Lucy aléjate de él.

—¿Por qué? El no es peligroso.- dijo la rubia.

Natsu trato de acercarse pero Heros lo detuvo. — No debes acercarte a la princesa más de treinta metros, tu lo dijiste.

El pelirrosa trato de defenderse pero de su boca solo salieron balbuceos.

—Lucy deja de abrazarlo. No puedes.- señalo.

—¿Por qué no? No tiene nada de extraño que me abrace.

Lucy no entendía nada. —¿¡Que no!? ¿¡Por qué dejas que otro chico aparte de mi te toque!?

Los colores se subieron al rostro de Lucy y Heros exploto en carcajadas. Natsu frunció el ceño _¿Qué tiene eso de gracioso?_, pensó

—É-el es mi hermano.- dijo la sonrojada chica.

La boca de Natsu casi cae al suelo, había sido un completo idiota y se había avergonzado a sí mismo.

Heros limpio unas lagrimas y dejo de reír.— Eres aun mas idiota de lo que dicen.

—¿Qué?.- Natsu se molesto.

—Heros basta.- dijo Lucy. Lo menos que necesitaba era una pelea entre ellos dos. —Vamos es hora de irnos.- camino hacia Natsu.

—En un momento pero primero voy a golpear a este tipo.

—Natsu.- lo llamo. — Es mi hermano.

—No me interesa aun así voy a golpearlo.

Lucy observo a Natsu con detenimiento. — Celoso.

El pelirrosa casi cae de la impresión ¿Qué mierdas le había dicho Lucy? Bajo su mirada hasta la de ella y observo un pequeño puchero. _Diablos _¿Y ahora como lo negaría?

—C-claro que no.- se defendió.

—Claro que si.- le saco la lengua y camino hacia la salida.

—No soy celoso Luce pero el te estaba tocando.

—Lo que digas señor celoso.- se burlo y salió al pasillo.

—Luce…- la siguió tratando de demostrarle que lo no estaba.

Heros se había quedado con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo habían dejado solo por estar coqueteando pero sabía que Lucy lo había hecho para alejar a Natsu de ahí y no propiciar una pelea. Su hermana sí que había conseguido a alguien bueno y que cuidaría de ella.

El recuerdo desapareció de su mente y Lucy abrió los ojos. Estaba sobre la cama en la que había despertado en un inicio, la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un chico de cabellos rubios.

—Por fin despiertas, no puedo creer que te desmayaras cuando dije mi nombre.- se acerco hacia Lucy y se sentó en un costado de la cama. — Natsu ya esta…

Unos brazos alrededor de su cuello lo detuvieron. Lucy lo abrazaba mientras las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas.

—Heros.- Dijo su nombre y Heros no pudo evitar corresponderle el abrazo. Había pasado mucho tiempo.

—Me recordaste.- acaricio su cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?.- una voz los desconcertó.

Heros se tensó. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar, solo pudo cerrar los ojos con fuerza y pensar _No otra vez. _Al menos ya había llegado.

* * *

.

.

.

**Los personajes que estoy inventado y el porque lo entederan en unos capítulos, lo explicare todo.  
No planeo hacer este fic muy largo pero conmigo nunca se sabe xD  
Gracias por leer!  
Bye bye!**

* * *

Respuesta a Reviews:

.

.

Cat empress: Bueno, todo es inventado por mi y trato de que sea lo mas parecida posible xD _¿El rubio es el hermano de Lucy? _Si, es un poco complicado de explicar pero en los próximos capítulos quedara claro :) ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!

nansteph14: haha me alegra que te gustara ¡Gracias!

NekoFT: Gracias por leerlo! me alegra que te guste. A tus preguntas, todo lo contare en los próximos capítulos no desesperes xD Gracias de nuevo!_  
_

Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia: No te preocupes la actualizare :3 ¡Gracias por tu review!

Gialeslie: ¡Gracias por leerlo! Me alegra que te guste, gracias por el apoyo!

* * *

.

.

.

.


	6. Capitulo V

**Lamento el retraso, espero les guste.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capitulo V**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sentía que volaba, tal vez estaba soñando pero el así lo sentía. Quiso abrir los brazos y sentir el vuelo pero no respondieron. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y cansado como si hubiera tenido una pelea con un enemigo fuerte pero no importaba, en ese momento estaba volando... _Mierda, estoy volando._Abrió los ojos y un mareo lo invadió. Orión lo sintió revolverse bajo su agarre y lo miro.

—Quiero vomitar.

Orión sudo frió, los dragon slayer no soportaban ningún transporte y después entendió.

— Nat yo no soy un transporte.- definitivamente no había cambiado nada, solo era más tonto.

—B-Bájame.- ignoro sus palabras.

—Aguanta un poco más, ya vamos a llegar.

Fijo su vista hacia el frente y vio el castillo. Su magia de propulsión siempre lo ayudo a ser más rápido en batalla y estaba utilizando ese poder para llegar más rápido. Nadie lo seguía y se sintió aliviado, no debían descubrir en donde se ocultaban. El rostro de Natsu se tornaba de todos colores, las nauseas y mareos eran horribles y Orión quería llegar lo más rápido posible y dejar al chico en el suelo, no quería que sucediera algún accidente. Al menos el otro Natsu trataba de soportarlo y mostrar su hombría y resistencia frente a la princesa y dudaba que este hiciera lo mismo pero siempre se había llevado bien con él, solo una persona tenía problemas con Natsu y ese era Heros.  
Una pared mágica lo detuvo, debían alejar a cualquiera y tomar precauciones, la seguridad de ellos dos era la primera y única prioridad. No debían envolverse en ninguna pelea hasta que tuvieran una idea de lo que en realidad sucedía pero Natsu había roto esa pequeña e importante regla, como era de esperarse. Atravesó la barrera sin ningún problema y se dirigió hasta el castillo. El jardín era enorme, la barrera abarcaba una gran cantidad de terreno. Era como una ciudad enorme solo habitada por plantas y árboles. A lo lejos logro ver el castillo, ya estaban cerca.

—Aguanta un poco más Nat.

El pelirrosa no respondió, estaba ocupado tratando de no desmayarse. Orión se apresuro a llegar al castillo. Utilizo lo último que le queda de magia, había sido un viaje largo y apresurado. Una enorme puerta se abrió permitiéndoles la entrada. El castillo estaba muy bien custodiado, el único lugar seguro pero pronto dejaría de serlo. Todo cambiaría en el momento en que despertaran y al parecer ese momento estaba cada vez más cerca. Orión entro sin soltar a Natsu y las puertas se cerraron.

—B-bájame.- imploro el chico, ya no lo soportaba más.

—Tú lo pediste.- y lo dejo caer al suelo.

Natsu se golpeo contra el suelo pero apenas sentía lo que sucedía con él.

—No deberías tratar así al príncipe, Orión.- un chico de cabellos negros apareció.

—El no es un príncipe, solo es Natsu.- otro chico de cabellos oscuros se acercaba a ellos.

—Técnicamente no es Natsu.- Orión se unió a la conversación. — Bueno, nuestro Natsu.

Escuchaba voces pero no podía reconocer ninguna además del olor. Abrió los ojos un poco para tratar de observar a esas personas, debía reponerse e investigar. Su visión se aclaro poco a poco y vio a un chico de cabellos negros y tez clara que se multiplico. Ahora eran dos. Parpadeo varias veces, al parecer todavía estaba mareado.

—Estoy viendo doble.- dijo Natsu mientras trataba de reincorporarse.

—No estás viendo doble.- dijo uno de los chicos.

—Somos dos.- respondió el otro.

Ambos chicos ayudaron a Natsu a ponerse de pie y pasaron sus brazos por los hombros para sostenerlo mejor. El pelirrosa los miro a ambos confundido, a uno y luego a otro.

—¡Son iguales!

—Somos gemelos.

—Soy Lupus.- dijo el de la derecha.

—Soy Lepus.- giro su cabeza para observar al otro.

—Soy Natsu.

—Yo soy Orión.- miro hacia el frente. — Y soy el que te trajo aquí.

—Tu… estabas en el gremio cuando nos atacaron.- se alejo de los gemelos y se acerco a Orión. —¿En donde están todos? ¿Qué sucedió con el gremio?

—Ellos están bien ahora tu…

—¿En donde esta Lucy?.- pregunto rápidamente. Recordaba todo pero una parte estaba perdida.

—Ni con media memoria puede estar alejado de ella.

—Siempre ha sido así.- afirmo Lupus.

—Fue lo que le dije.- comento Orión.

—Eso no es cierto, no lo recuerdo.

—Se lo dije al otro Natsu.- lo miro confundido. —Pronto lo entenderás.

Aunque dudaba que lo hiciera. Se veía mas confundido y por su cara era obvio que no entendía lo que sucedía pero parecía estar bien con ello. El otro Natsu los obligaría por respuestas, eran demasiado diferentes.

—No entiendo nada ¿en dónde estamos?.- levanto un poco la barbilla para olfatear. — ¿Qué es este lug…- abrió los ojos de golpe. — Este olor…- lo reconocería en cualquier lugar. — ¡Lucy!

Salió corriendo dejando a los chicos desconcertados.

—Nat…¡Espera!.- Orión fue tras él.

—La encontró.- dijo Lepus divertido.

—¿De dónde saco esa fuerza para correr?

Ambos gemelos fueron tras él.  
Natsu corrió con todas fuerzas siguiendo el olor. El aroma de Lucy era único, no podía equivocarse. El tipo que se apareció en el gremio buscaba a Lucy y si Orión no hubiera estado ahí, si Lucy hubiera estado en el gremio se la habrían llevado. Al menos debía agradecerles eso pero no hasta que la viera con sus propios ojos, tenía que saber que estaba bien.  
Corrió por los pasillos perdiéndose varias veces hasta que por fin logro llegar frente a esa enorme puerta de roble. Solo una puerta los separaba, necesitaba saber que Lucy estaba bien pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo ¿Y si estaba herida? ¿Y si no estaba ahí? Comenzó a sentirse nervioso pero solo lo sabría al momento de abrir la puerta.  
Trago saliva y empujo la madera con las palmas de sus manos de un golpe. Su mirada paso de un rincón de la habitación a otro buscando a la rubia cuando se detuvo de golpe justo en medio de la habitación, a esas dos personas sobre la cama.  
Heros estaba feliz de poder abrazar a Lucy de esa forma, había pasado un tiempo desde que estuvieron asi. La chica no paraba de llorar, tal vez los sentimientos de la princesa por fin estaban aflorando y eso solo significaba una cosa.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?.- una voz hizo que ambos miraran hacia la puerta sin separarse.

Natsu los miraba a ambos con el ceño fruncido. Lucy lo estaba abrazando ¿Por qué Lucy lo abrazaba? ¿Por qué mierdas lo hacía?  
Debía sentirse feliz por verla a salvo y lo estaba pero ese tipo le causaba un furia, como si golpearan su estomago.

—Trate…de detenerlo.- Orión apareció detrás de él. Su respiración estaba agitada después de correr tras Natsu por diez minutos.

Heros pudo sentir la mirada de odio de Natsu, 400 años y lo seguía mirando de la misma manera. _Que agradable bienvenida._

—¿Natsu?.- esa dulce voz llego a su oídos calmando su furia.

Lucy se separo de Heros y salió de la cama con dificultad limpiando el rastro de sus lagrimas sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—¿Natsu eres tú?.- no le respondió.

La rubia camino hasta él hasta que lo tuvo de frente. Lo miro de cerca ¿hace cuanto que no lo veía? Parecía una eternidad.

—¿En verdad es él?.- volteo a mirar a Heros. — ¿No estoy soñando esta vez?

—Te dije que estaba bien.

Lucy ensancho una gran sonrisa y se abalanzo sobre Natsu abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¡Natsu!

El chico no hizo ningún movimiento. Lucy estaba bien. Sintió sus hombros tranquilizarse pero no le quito la mirada a ese tipo rubio.

—Luce ¿Quién es él?.- le susurro.

—Eh?.- se separo de el y giro su cabeza para mirar a Heros.

—Ese tipo rubio.- lo señalo moviendo la cabeza. — Me pone los nervios de punta.

—Eso es un poco grosero, estoy aquí.

Heros camino hacia ellos poniendo en alerta los sentidos de Natsu, ese tipo no le agradaba para nada. Lucy noto la posición de Natsu y rápidamente trato de calmar la situación.

—Tranquilo, el no es el enemigo.- dijo la rubia.

—Lucy pensó lo mismo de mi.

El pelirrosa frunció el ceño. — ¿Lucy?.- miro a la rubia. — ¿Por qué te llama por tu nombre? ¿Lo conoces?

—Desde hace mucho tiempo, éramos inseparables.- el rubio trato de molestarlo.

—Yo…

—No seas tímida Lucy, quiero abrazarte por todos estos años.- Heros la acerco a su cuerpo. Lucy se quedo estática en su lugar, no sabía que responder. Antes lo había abrazado por impulso.

La rubia sintió que algo tocaba su brazo, Natsu la tomo con fuerza pero sin lastimarla y la atrajo hacia el alejándola de Heros.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?.- pregunto molesto.

—Por esa razón no te soporta.- Orión observaba divertido la escena. — Jamás lo ha hecho.

—Es divertido molestarlo.- contesto el chico de la misma manera.

—¿Qué… que es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué nos tienen aquí?.- pregunto la rubia.

—¿Quién eres tu?.- Natsu señalo a Heros, solo al verlo quería golpearlo y no sabia la razón.

—Soy el hermano de Lucy.

—Ah el hermano de Lucy.- asintió comprendiendo. — ¿¡Q-q-que!?.- miro a la rubia que parecía cansada de la situación. —¿Tienes un hermano? - pregunto sorprendido.

—No estoy segura.

—Bueno prácticamente soy hermano de la otra Lucy asi que… ¿soy tu medio hermano?.- pregunto confundido.

—También puedes ser su primo.- Orión contesto dudoso siguiéndole el juego.

—Oigan…

—¿Y si eres su padre?

—No, eso es imposible.

—¿Su abuelo?

—Escuchen…

Natsu solo miraba a Lucy y después a Heros bastante sorprendido tratando de encontrar algún parentesco. La rubia trataba de llamar la atención de los dos chicos que seguían con su conversación sin sentido.

—Perdieron la razón.- dijo Lepus.

—Se volvieron locos.- respondió el otro gemelo.

—¿Listo?

—Por supuesto.

Contaron hasta tres en silencio en perfecta sincronización.

—¡Silencio!.- gritaron al unisonó.

Todos dejaron de discutir y centraron su mirada en los gemelos. Nadie decía nada hasta que observaron a Lucy bastante sorprendida y señalaba a ambos. Tal vez había recordado algo. Solo decía balbuceos y todos se acercaron mas a la rubia tratando de entender lo que decía.

—¡S-son iguales!

—Yo pensé lo mismo cuando los vi.- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

—Creo este Natsu le pego la idiotez a la princesa.- dijo uno de los gemelos.

—Creo que tienes razón.- respondió el otro.

—Creo que los amo chicos.- Heros se unió a la conversación.

—Creo que deben guardar silencio.- Orión parecía el mas serio de los cuatro.

—Creo que voy a quemarlos vivos.- Natsu parecía bastante molesto.

—Creo que deben tranquilizarse y dejar de hablar como tontos.- la rubia se metió en la conversación.

—Ahora no Luce.- el pelirrosa encendió sus puños listo para atacar pero comenzó a sentirse mareado.

—¿Natsu?.- Lucy lo llamo al ver que se tambaleaba en su lugar.

Trato de acercarse a él pero Natsu se desplomo en el suelo inconsciente.

—¡Natsu!.- se acerco a él rápidamente.

—El correr sin poder mágico por fin hizo efecto.- dijo Lupus.

—Por eso le dije que se detuviera.

Lucy los miraba preocupada, no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y ahora Natsu estaba inconsciente.

—El estará bien. – Heros se inclino frente a ella. — Solo está agotado, necesita descansar y tu deberías hacerlo mismo.

—Yo estoy bien.

—Cuando Natsu despierte les contaremos absolutamente todo, necesitas tener la mente despejada porque será… algo complicado de entender.

—Y divertido.- Lepus miro a su hermano. — ¿Te imaginas cuando se entere que ella y Na…

—Cállate.- Orión le cubrió la boca.

—Ignóralo, vamos.- tomo a Natsu y lo coloco sobre la cama.

Lucy se negó a dejar la habitación y los chicos decidieron que era mejor que estuvieran en privado un momento. Después de contarles todo, dudaban que tuvieran paz nuevamente.  
Los cuatro chicos salieron de la habitación dejándolos solos.

—¿Estas loco? Casi les dices.

—Lo siento.

Heros tenso sus hombros y su mirada estaba fija en la puerta .

—¿Estás bien?.- Orión se acerco a él.

—Cuando lo sepan todo nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

—¿Estas preocupado por ella?

—Por ambos. Supongo que este siempre fue su destino.

—Yo…- dudo un poco pero Heros debía saberlo. — Hable con Nat.

Lo miro sorprendido. — Te refieres a…

Asintió. — Tomo su cuerpo. Me dijo que aun no despertaba y era difícil de explicar, solo quería estar con la princesa.

—Siempre ha sido de esa manera.- sintió un nudo en la garganta. — Y siempre los han separado.

—Sera difícil para ellos.

—Recuerda que ellos en realidad no debieron existir, fue un error de cálculos.

—Pero aun así…

—Dejémoslo aquí. Aun tenemos mucho que hacer. Ustedes - miro a los gemelos.— Custodien la habitación.- ambos chicos asintieron y Heros dio la media vuelta retirándose por el pasillo.

Orión lo miro mientras se iba. Cuando les contaran la verdad solo había dos posibilidades: Podrían derrumbarse ante la verdad y aceptar su destino o simplemente derrumbarse. De todas formas no había vuelta atrás. Ellos jamás debieron existir.

* * *

.

.

.  
**Los personajes que están apareciendo tienen su labor xD pronto todo se entenderá.  
Mañana publicare otro y comenzare con mis explicaciones. Si algo no esta quedando claro, pueden preguntarme.  
Gracias por sus reviews ;3 los responderé mañana con el cap. VI  
Gracias por leer!  
Bye bye!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Capitulo VI

**Revelaciones parte l *3* **  
**Hoy les traigo dos capitulos *3* (lamento el retraso.. de nuevo xD) **  
**Ya comenzare a revelar algunas cosas así que atentos a cualquier cosa y espero se vaya entendiendo. **  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capitulo VI**_

_**.**_

* * *

Durante el tiempo que Natsu estuvo inconsciente Lucy no se movió de su lado. Lo observo durante un tiempo hasta que ella también se quedó dormida sobre en el borde de la cama apoyando su cabeza en el colchón.

— ¡Chicos es hora de…

— Guarda silencio Lupus.- le cubrió la boca. — Siempre hablas de más, están dormidos.

Ambos gemelos se acercaron a mirarlos más de cerca. Lucy sostenía la mano de Natsu mientras dormía. Mientras la rubia los hacía sentir cierta ternura, Natsu arruinaba el ambiente con su manera de dormir. Roncaba como un monstruo y la baba escurría de su boca.

— Es…- Lupus lo veía con cierto desagrado.

— Asqueroso.- Lepus termino la oración en perfecta sincronía.

— No puedo entender como a _esta_ Lucy le puede interesar _este_ Natsu.

— Supongo porque en realidad no son ellos.

—Puede ser.- miro a su alrededor. — Esperemos a que despierten y después los llevaremos con Heros, no debemos perder tiempo.

Natsu escuchaba voces pero no quería despertar. Su sueño era demasiado interesante. Estaba sobre la cama, saboreando un pedazo de carne o más bien parecía nieve. No podía sentir su sabor pero sabía que era delicioso. Unos sonidos se hicieron presentes y se escuchaban muy bien. Besaba la carne _¿Por qué estoy besando la carne?_Se preguntó, su sueño era demasiado extraño y después todo tuvo sentido cuando vio unos pechos desnudos y no solo pechos, los pechos de Lucy. Estaba sobre Lucy, completamente desnudo saboreando cada parte de su piel.  
Se reincorporo rápidamente despertando de su sueño. Tenía la respiración agitada y sabía muy bien la razón. ¿Por qué diablos estaba soñando con algo así? Aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía.  
Sintió que algo tomaba su mano y fijo su vista en ello. Lucy dormía tiernamente sin soltar su mano. Todos sus pensamientos se evaporaron y solo se enfocaron en ella, era como una princesa.

— ¿Terminaste?- una voz salió del fondo de la habitación. Giro su cabeza rápidamente y vio como ambos gemelos lo miraban pícaramente.

— ¿Terminar que?- todas las miradas se posaron sobre Lucy que despertaba abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Miro a cada uno de ellos y termino mirando a Natsu, estaba cerca de él, tomándolo de la mano.

— ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?- grito golpeando al chico en el rostro haciéndolo caer de la cama.

Natsu tocó su mejilla con dolor. — ¿Que sucede contigo?

Unas risas se hicieron presentes en la habitación y ambos miraron a los gemelos que prácticamente se morían de la risa.

— Ustedes son divertidos.

Natsu los miró confundido y se puso de pie acercándose a Lucy. — ¿Quiénes son?

Los gemelos dejaron de reír y miraron a la rubia, no se veía sorprendida de su pregunta.

— Son los que te trajeron aquí.

— No, ese fui yo.- Orión entro en la habitación interrumpiendo en la conversación. — Heros quiere verlos.

— ¿Heros?- pregunto Natsu.

— El chico que estaba conmigo.- musito la rubia mientras Natsu gruñía en respuesta, ya recordaba de quien se trataba.

— ¿Para qué quiere vernos?

— Es tiempo de explicarles todo. Las causas de sus sueños y porque los persiguen.

Natsu no entendía absolutamente nada pero algo le decía que era importante ir con él pero aun asi no estaba tan seguro. Lucy asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

— Luce.- la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

— No sucederá nada ¿no quieres saber lo que sucede?- susurro evitando ser escuchada. — Podría ser algo importante, también has tenido sueños ¿no es verdad?

— No confió en ellos.- hablo en voz baja mirándolos sospechosamente.

— Ni yo, pero debemos averiguar qué es lo que traman.- el chico la miro unos segundos y acepto.

Siguieron a Orión y a los gemelos por el pasillo, observando sus movimientos y cada parte del lugar. Si había algo raro, lo descubrirían. Lucy no tenía idea de porque se había lanzado a los brazos de Heros, sabía que era solo un sueño pero no se sentía tan convencida. Quería saber todo lo que sucedía. Últimamente no se sentía como ella misma y tal vez ellos sabrían las respuestas.

Natsu caminaba muy cerca de Lucy, si tramaban algo debía ponerla a salvo rápidamente. Si eran buenos o no, no importaba, de todas formas la habían apartado de él y no lo olvidaría aunque haya sido para salvarla.

Lucy reconoció el lugar. — ¿La biblioteca?

— Es el lugar más cómodo del castillo.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver luces rojizas cubrir la habitación. El atardecer se hizo presente y el cielo se tornaba anaranjado ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí? Al parecer durmieron lo suficiente.

— Lucy.- Heros estaba sentado justo en medio de la habitación. El pelirrosa se colocó frente a Lucy protegiéndola con su cuerpo haciendo reír al rubio. — No te preocupes Natsu, no voy a quitártela.

— Tu…

Lucy ignoro su conversación. — ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

— Siempre has sido muy curiosa hermanita.- sonrió. Natsu frunció el ceño y Lucy lo miró confundida. — Sera mejor que tomen asiento, esto será algo complicado.

Todos se acercaron hacia Heros. Los gemelos se sentaron sobre las escaleras y Orión se quedó de pie junto a la ventana. Lucy tomo asiento y Natsu se quedó a su lado de pie, se sentía demasiado inquieto.

— ¿Qué es lo que traman?- fue directo al punto.

— Protegerlos.- afirmo el rubio.

— Yo puedo hacerlo.

— No puedes Natsu, ya fallaste una vez.

— ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Lucy, no entendía absolutamente nada.

Los chicos comenzaron a sentirse nerviosos, habían esperado tanto tiempo y ahora era el momento, aunque sus planes no habían salido como debían.

Heros suspiro. — ¿Conoces las constelaciones de Ptolomeo?

Lucy se sorprendió, hace mucho que no escuchaba sobre eso. Como maga celestial era obvio que lo sabría.

— Es una constelación perdida, un mito inventado por Ptolomeo.- afirmo la rubia.

— ¿Quién es Ptolomeo?- pregunto Natsu.

— Fue un mago celestial, el más poderoso. El creo esa constelación y cada uno de los espíritus nacieron de su magia aunque nadie jamás logro encontrar algo sobre ellos.

— Todo eso es mentira.

— ¿Qué?- eso era historia, cualquiera mago celestial lo sabría, no podía equivocarse.

— Ptolomeo no creo absolutamente nada, todo fue un engaño.- Orión interrumpió.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Porque esa constelación la estás viendo.- Afirmo Heros sorprendiendo a Lucy.

Era imposible. Había leído libros sobre eso y jamás alguien encontró alguna prueba.

— No puede ser.- dijo la rubia sin poder creerlo.

— No entiendo nada.- dijo frustrado el pelirrosa.

— ¡Están prácticamente diciendo que son espíritus!- afirmo la rubia.

— ¿Fantasmas?

Negó con la cabeza. — Espíritus celestiales.

— Pero porque…

— Ptolomeo fingió todo eso para protegernos. Nadie debía saber que aun seguíamos vivos.

— Entonces ustedes…

Heros miro a cada uno de sus compañeros y todos ellos asintieron. Tomo aire y exhalo lentamente.

— Hace exactamente 414 años nos vimos envueltos en una batalla. Los dragones atacaron Pergrande Kingdom y destruyeron absolutamente todo. En aquel tiempo, los dragon slayers eran soldados del reino, ellos combatían a los dragones junto con los magos celestiales, ambos eran los únicos capaces de derrotarlos.- se detuvo y una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en sus labios. — Había un soldado, era muy poderoso, un dragon slayer. — Natsu comenzó a sentir esa historia familiar. — Estaba casado con la persona más importante del reino y por no decir la más poderosa, la princesa celestial.

Lucy se puso de pie y pasó la mano por su frente. Había escuchado esa historia antes.

— ¿Luce?- pregunto Natsu al verla de esa manera.

— Ella…

— Ptolomeo fue uno discípulos de la princesa, él hizo pasar esa constelación como un mito, para protegernos a todos. Esa constelación y cada espíritu en ella son los personajes envueltos en esa batalla.

— No…- Lucy trataba de hablar.

— Ella creo el zodiaco, las llaves doradas que tienes ahora nacieron de su magia así como todos los espíritus de las llaves plateadas.

— Heros.- lo llamo Orión. Era suficiente por hoy, demasiada información podría hacerlos colapsar, aun no estaban listos.

— El Uranometria también fue su creación, fue la maga celestial más poderosa o más bien lo es.

Lucy sentía que le faltaba el aliento y sintió una opresión en el pecho. — La princesa celestial…

Ya nada los detendría de la verdad. Respiro profundamente y la miro. — Eres tu Lucy.

* * *

.

.

.  
**Les dejaría algunos links pero fanfiction no me deja postearlos -.-  
Si quieren entender un poco mas la constelación de ptolomeo pueden buscar en wikipedia como 'constelaciones' y ahí podrán ver algunas cosas y nombres conocidos.  
**  
(Ahora al siguiente cap) -

* * *

.

.

.

.


	8. Capitulo VII

**Revelaciones parte ll *3* **

**Explicar todo esto me llevara unos capítulos, quiero que sea lo mas entendible posible y no se confundan. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_**Capitulo VII**_

_**.**_

* * *

La rubia solo se quedó estática en su lugar. Intento decir que era una broma, debía serlo. Ella no podía ser la princesa celestial, se suponía que nada de eso era verdad, por eso era un mito. No debía tomárselo en serio pero sintió su piel palidecer y su voz no salía aunque quisiera intentarlo.

— Están bromeando con nosotros.- afirmo. La voz de Natsu la hizo salir del trance. — ¿Piensan que en realidad creeré algo así?- su expresión se oscureció.

Lucy sabía que Natsu no era un estúpido, solo pretendía que así era. Aun así, le sorprendía su manera de captar las cosas. Tal vez él no lo entendía del todo pero si sabía que tramaban algo con Lucy y eso, no le agrado.

— Sabemos que no creerán nada por eso necesitamos pruebas.- el rubio lo miraba serio. — Y Lucy ya vio una.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella. Su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas pero debía estar tranquila o se perdería en medio de la conversación. Trato de recordar pero no logro pensar en nada.

— La pintura.- el rubio le evito el problema.

— ¿Qué pintura?- pregunto el pelirrosa.

— Orión.- Heros lo llamo y el chico capto rápidamente la orden.

La mirada de Natsu se posó sobre Lucy, no había dicho nada desde que mencionaron todo eso. La conocía muy bien y sabía que estaba pensado muy bien las cosas. Ella quería escuchar lo que tenían para decir y él también quería saberlo pero ya no estaba tan seguro.  
Pocos segundos después Orión llego cargando un enorme cuadro casi de su altura. Observo disimuladamente a la rubia y noto como su cuerpo se tensaba. Lucy no quería creerlo pero todo indicaba que su historia era verdadera.

Heros asintió y el peli plateado giro la enorme pintura para que cada uno de los que estaban en la habitación la mirara.

Lucy la miro unos segundos y aparto rápidamente la mirada, no quería convencerse, no quería hacerlo porque si lo hiciera confirmaría que toda su vida era una mentira.

Natsu se acercó y la estudio de cerca. Habían pocas cosas que lograban sorprenderlo y esa era una de ellas. La pintura parecía tener años de antigüedad, se notaba en el fino papel. Si no era él debía ser un impostor o algo así, pero todo indicaba que eran ellos dos. Sus ojos viajaron por cada milímetro de esa pintura sin perder un solo detalle. Vestía algún tipo de traje raro como si de un príncipe se tratara, abrazaba a Lucy por la cintura y logro ver delicados detalles en ese vestido rosa. Sus miradas estaba conectadas y él la miraba como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo. Sintió su garganta secarse y tomo el aire suficiente para enfrentarse a ello.

— Esto…esto no prueba nada.- dijo tratando de lucir lo más tranquilo posible.

— Recuerdo ese día perfectamente.- hablo el rubio. — Todos en el campamento te molestaron con eso.- señalo a los gemelos y a Orión. — Lucy te obligo a… ¿Natsu?- pregunto preocupado al verlo tambalear un poco.

Se apoyó contra uno de los libreros buscando un poco de ayuda, observo a todos que lo miraban confundidos y preocupados pero ninguno se acercó. Estaba… estaba…

— ¿Quieres recordarme porque tengo que hacer esto?- pregunto fastidiado a su ahora esposa.

_— Porque necesitan un retrato de nosotros dos.- respondió mientras lo arrastraba con dificultad._

_Odiaba ese tipo de cosas pero sabía en lo que se había metido en cuanto la conoció. Se sentía ridículo con ese atuendo, Lucy por su parte se veía hermosa, siempre lo hacía. Su adorable esposa planeo hacerlo en el jardín porque según ella, no soportaría estar sentado en una habitación mirando a la nada por horas, lo conocía muy bien._

_— El pintor se está molestando con nosotros ¡Natsu vamos!- tiro de su brazo sin obtener respuesta._

_— Luce odio este tipo de cosas ¿no puede solo ver nuestros rostros y después hacerlo?_

_— Pero…_

_— Y me veo como un estúpido con esto.- toco sus prendas._

_Estaba completamente equivocado. Después de observarlo con armaduras y uniformes Lucy podía decir que se veía demasiado atractivo en cualquiera pero amaba cuando usaba esos trajes. No podía describirlo con palabras, su corazón se detenía con solo verlo. Sus ojos jade contrastaban con el traje y sus cabellos caían por su frente a petición de ella. La última vez que lucio así fue una semana atrás, en su boda. Fue la envidia de todas las chicas del reino y por primera vez no se sintió celosa, sino orgullosa. Pasaría el resto de su vida con él y nada la hacía más feliz._

_— ¿En verdad no quieres hacer esto?- pregunto triste._

_No, no, no. Natsu giro su cabeza para no verla, si lo hacia ella ganaría. Trato de resistir pero era Lucy ¡Su Lucy! Debía mirarla en cada momento o sino sentía que moría. Solo ella tenía el poder de manipularlo con esos ojos brillando en color chocolate y esas mejillas sonrojadas con un pequeño puchero en sus rosados labios._

_— No lo hagas Luce, no voy a caer._

_— Natsu…_

_Un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos…_

_— ¡Demonios!- gritó frustrado. — Solo lo hare por ti ¿está bien?_

_La chica soltó un chillido y dio pequeños saltos de felicidad, era tan feliz con Natsu que quería que una pintura lo reflejara, que mostrara que fueron felices juntos.__  
__Se colocó sobre las puntas de sus pies y se estiro un poco para rozar sus labios con los de Natsu. Fue un beso de agradecimiento y solo duro unos segundos pero eso basto para casi perder la cabeza, Lucy lo traía loco._

_— Yo creo que luces muy bien con ese atuendo.- susurro la rubia contra sus labios._

_— ¿En serio?- pregunto curioso y ella asintió._

_— ¿Pueden apresurarse? No tengo todo el día.- gruño el pintor que los miraba con expresión molesta._

_— Vamos.- tomo a Lucy de la mano y la arrastro hasta donde el pintor les indico._

_Lucy había elegido el lugar junto a un enorme árbol con flores rosas, parecían pétalos en vez de hojas. El otoño estaba cerca y algunas se desprendían creando un ambiente más romántico. Natsu no tenía idea de que hacer, ese tipo de situaciones no eran sus favoritas pero todo lo hacía por ella. Era el príncipe Draconis-Caelestis y debía mantener en alto su nombre, por eso debían tener una pintura y colgarla en el salón principal del castillo._

_— Solo finjan que no estoy aquí.- dijo el hombre a la adorable pareja._

_— Como si eso fuera posible.- musito el chico haciendo reír a la rubia. No podían mostrarse amorosos frente a otras personas, eran órdenes reales._

_— Solo mírame y todo será rápido.- escucho la dulce voz de su esposa._

_Sonrió. — Eso sí puedo hacerlo._

_Era perfecta y ahora más que tenía su aroma. Ella le pertenecía y él le pertenecía a ella, eran el uno para el otro. Su voz, su piel, todo en ella era perfecto. No importaba si le decían un idiota, está completamente enamorado de Lucy. Contemplo su belleza hasta que el viento sacudió su rubia cabellera cubriendo su rostro. Algunos pétalos cayeron sobre ellos y se enredaron el en cabello de Lucy. _

_Se veía graciosa y no pudo evitar reír._

_— ¡No te rías!- replico la chica._

_— Lo siento, lo siento.- la ayudo a quitar algunos pétalos de sus cabellos y ella misma lo peino con sus manos. Se veía avergonzada y sonrió levemente, era muy afortunado. — Te amo Luce._

_La chica sonrió y sin pensarlo se acercó a besarlo ignorando el público que tenían. No debían mostrar ningún afecto en público pero ¿Qué podía hacer si Natsu era de lo más dulce con ella?_

_— Nos están mirando.- dijo la rubia y Natsu la volvió a besar._

_— Que miren, no me importa._

_Se perdieron en los labios de ambos, sintiendo esa suave textura y delicioso sabor hasta que el viento los interrumpió pero esta vez no hizo de las suyas. Sacudió los largos cabellos de Lucy luciéndolos en su esplendor. Ambos rompieron el beso y apoyaron sus frentes sin dejar de sonreír mientras se miraban, cualquiera que hubiera visto eso habría muerto de ternura._

_— Es perfecto.- susurro el hombre sin dejar de observarlos y volvió a su trabajo, debía captar ese momento._

_El pelirrosa lo había escuchado y le daba toda la razón, ese momento era perfecto y debía ser plasmado en papel._

-  
—¡Natsu!- esa voz lo volvió a la realidad. Se había perdido unos minutos aunque parecían ser horas.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? No podía haberlo imaginado, era como si estuviera ahí, como si él lo hubiera vivido. Según ellos Lucy era la princesa celestial, miro la pintura de nuevo y las imágenes en su cabeza encajaban perfectamente con la pintura. Si Lucy era la chica de la pintura, él también lo era.  
Eso significaba que ellos…

— ¿Estas bien?- escuchó la voz de Orión pero no respondió.

Estaba seguro de que su rostro mostraba sorpresa y palidez, miró a la rubia que estaba a pocos pasos de él. Con solo verlo lo notó, había descubierto lo que la inquietaba. Mordió sus labios y aparto la miraba ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?

Era la primera vez que Natsu se quedaba sin palabras, ni siquiera una broma parecía correcto, todo era en serio.

— Lucy y yo…- hablo y todos en la habitación lo miraron excepto Lucy. — Nosotros…

— ¿Recordaste algo?- pregunto el rubio y la expresión del chico lo dijo todo. — Si.- afirmo sin rodeos. — Ustedes dos estuvieron casados.

Natsu se congelo en su lugar y Lucy se sonrojo completamente, había dicho la palabra. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y Lepus decidió acercarse a Natsu.

— Olvídenlo.- suspiro y miro a sus compañeros. — Se convirtió en piedra.

— Y ella en un jitomate.- dijo el otro gemelo. — Toda su cara esta roja.

— Reaccionaron mejor de lo que imaginamos.- comento el rubio.

Natsu ignoro su conversación y caminó con dificultad hacia Lucy que se encontraba sentada sobre una silla. Sus pasos eran tiesos pero era lo único que podía hacer, se había paralizado de la sorpresa. Lucy no estaba mejor, parecía un fósforo hasta podía jurar que brillaba. La chica levanto el rostro nerviosamente y se miraron por unos segundos sin decir nada. El pelirrosa la señalo con su dedo índice y después a él mismo, la rubia negó con la cabeza bastante avergonzada. El asintió y ella volvió a negar con la cabeza. Ninguno de los chicos entendía nada, estaban comunicándose con señas.

— ¿Qué están tratando de decir?- pregunto el peli plateado llamando la atención de ambos chicos.

— En verdad nosotros…- hablo la rubia sonrojándose aún más ¿acaso eso era posible? Se moría de la vergüenza.

— Hay otras cosas más importantes que esto.- estaba perdiendo la paciencia, los comprendía pero no era el momento.

— Más importante que…

— Si.- respondió seco. Ella no era la Lucy que conocía.

— Heros.- su compañero lo llamo. — Sé que estas desesperado porque ellos vuelvan pero…

— ¿De qué demonios están hablando?- la paciencia de Natsu también estaba agotándose, estaba descubriendo cosas que no entendía.

— Sera mejor dejar esto para otro momento, lo mejor es que se tranquilicen y piensen bien lo que acaban de descubrir.

— Es mejor que hablen ahora.- amenazo el pelirrosa envolviendo en fuego su puño.

Los cuatro chicos se tensaron. La magia de Natsu no era estable y podía destruir el castillo entero si no se controlaba.

— No nos iremos sin respuestas.- Lucy se colocó a un lado de Natsu, ambos lucharían juntos si era necesario.

Tal vez no eran los mismos que conocía pero Heros logro sentir calidez al verlos de esa manera. Estaban conectados de una forma que ni él podría explicar. De cualquier modo siempre estarían juntos.

— Ya lo saben.- miro a Lucy. — Tu eres la princesa celestial.- miro a Natsu. — Y tú eres el soldado de quien hable.- suspiro. — Se conocieron por casualidad y se volvieron inseparables.

No sonaba muy diferente a su situación.

— Durante la batalla nos dimos cuenta que no podríamos ganar.- continuo. — Ustedes dos nos lideraron pero fue imposible, los dragones eran muy poderosos. Asi que la princesa, Lucy Caelestis. — se detuvo por un momento. — Mi hermana, ella se sacrificó por nosotros.

Un silencio cubrió la habitación. No era de la Lucy que ellos hablaban, no era la Lucy que conocía, pero aun así sintió una opresión en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras. No estaba convencido si en realidad quería saberlo todo eso.

— Cuando desperté y …- Lucy comenzó a hablar pero Heros la interrumpió.

— Sus recuerdos vuelven en forma de sueños y cuando escuchan o ven algo de su pasado.- miro al pelirrosa. — Lo que acaba de sucederte.

— Eso significa que si somos ellos.- dijo en un susurro que todos lograron escuchar. — ¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros? ¿Por qué nos tienen aquí?

Algo no andaba bien, Natsu podía sentirlo. Los observo intercambiar miradas y asentir varias veces.

— Necesitamos a la princesa celestial y un dragon slayer.

— Pero esos somos…

— Ustedes no.- respondió seriamente y Natsu se tensó, eso era.

— Mi hermana utilizo su poder para convertirnos en una constelación, transportar a los dragones y salvar a Natsu, por eso sacrifico su cuerpo. Quería que tuviéramos otra oportunidad de pelear.

Lucy sintió la mano de Natsu rozar la suya, ella también se sentía inquieta.

— Sabíamos que cuando despertaran todo el caos volvería pero jamás imaginamos que desarrollarían personalidades propias.

La respiración de la rubia se aceleró, era demasiado inteligente como para no saber a lo que se refería. Entrelazo sus dedos con los de Natsu y él apretó su mano brindándole protección.

— Ustedes fueron un error de cálculos.

— Cierra la boca.- a ese punto Natsu estaba furioso.

— Mi hermana y Natsu están en su cuerpo, solo necesitamos que vuelvan.- tomo aire y retomo. — Y cuando eso pase, ustedes dos, su personalidad y recuerdos desaparecerán.

Lucy negó con la cabeza. — No pueden hacer eso.

— Todo hubiera sido más fácil si tu madre hubiera hecho bien su misión.

La chica abrió los ojos en sorpresa ¿había mencionado a su madre? ¿Ella tenía algo que ver con eso?

— No voy a permitir que lo hagan.- gruño el pelirrosa y apretó más su agarre contra Lucy.

Le lanzo miradas de odio a cada uno y giro para salir por la puerta tirando de Lucy. No iban a quedarse un momento más ahí, no importaba absolutamente nada eso, no quería saberlo. Podría sucederle todo a él pero a Lucy jamás a tocarían.

* * *

.

.

.

**Aun falta explicar muchas cosas pero como ya dije, me tomare mi tiempo *3* **  
**Si algo no quedo claro pueden preguntarme. **  
**Gracias por leer!**  
**Bye bye! **

* * *

Respuesta a reviews:

.

.

AnikaSukino 5d: Lo seguire no te preocupes ;3 A tu pregunta: _Natsu recordara su memoria como guerrero de la princesa celestial? _Si, su memoria volvera, la necesitan para poder entender lo que sucede. Gracias por tu review!

Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia: Me alegra que te guste! ;-; Gracias!

Cat empress: Heros es super sexy en mi imaginacion (¿Has visto el gender bender de Lucy que Mashima hizo? Es así lol) pero prefiero a los gemelos xD Espero no odies personajes xD Gracias por tu review!

NekoFT: Estuvo a punto de rostizar a todos pero no lo hizo xD Me llevare un tiempo en explicar todo, tambien debo volver con los del gremio. Todo se sabra, no te preocupes.

Nathy-Chan Tenshi: Haha si! la historia se repite solo que mejorada (?) xD Gracias por tu review!

SooYulYoo: Natsu con sus celos es hermoso *3* Gracias!

ley-de-leo: Gracias! espero me sigas leyendo ;3

Gatita Kon: ¿Luego que pasara?... ya lo sabrás...

NekoFT:  Hola de nuevo! lol todo esto es muy confuso lo se xD tratar de plasmar lo que mi mente creo y explicarlo es un poco complicado pero en serio me encanta todo el enredo que estoy agregando xD Los del gremio pronto aparecerán otra vez, tengo cuentas pendientes con ellos (?) Gracias por tus reviews ;3

* * *

.

.

.

.


	9. Capitulo VIII

**Hola de nuevo!**

**En este capitulo no habrá revelaciones... creo.**

**Revelaciones parte III sera en el siguiente *3* **

**Espero les guste!**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capitulo VIII**_

_**.**_

* * *

Todos estaban en silencio. Las cosas se había tranquilizado después de ese extraño enfrentamiento y el comportamiento de Natsu. Mavis había explicado cada detalle tal y como su viejo amigo Percuarius le había contado años atrás, cuando aún estaba con vida.

— Pero eso quiere decir que…- Erza no pudo terminar y miro al maestro tratando de obtener alguna certeza de aquello, pero la primera maestra no tenía razones para mentir.

— ¿Natsu y Lucy lo saben?- pregunto el mago de hielo.

— Ellos deben estar hablando en este momento sobre esto.- afirmo.

Era algo difícil de asimilar. Sabían que la magia de Natsu y Lucu era antigua y misteriosa pero todo eso se les había ido de las manos, y no solo era su magia, eran ellos mismos. Sus amigos no eran ellos mismos, pero al mismo tiempo si lo eran y eso no cambiaría jamás. Ellos siempre serian miembros de Fairy Tail.

— Salamander jamás aceptara eso.- dijo el dragon Slayer de hierro.

— Sabemos que no lo hará.- menciono Cana mientras bebía un barril de sake.— Probablemente ya enloqueció.

— ¿Cómo es posible esto?- pregunto Erza ignorando cualquier conversación.— Ellos no pueden ser las rencarnaciones de...- ni siquiera podía pronunciarlo.— Esta en la historia de Earthland, eso no puede ser verdad.

Cualquiera que supiera un poco de historia sabría sobre el mito de la princesa celestial. Los magos celestiales siempre estuvieron envueltos en misterio por esa misma razón. Se suponía que toda esa historia era un mito al igual que los dragones, que según los libros, aseguraban habían atacado a todo el reino de Pergrande Kindom 400 años atrás, en el tiempo de Zeref. Todo eso solo lo hacía mas misterioso y complicado.

— Tiene sentido.- el maestro Makarov por fin mencionaba algunas palabras al respecto.— Las cartas por fin comienzan a moverse. Natsu fue quien trajo a Lucy al gremio y apenas se separa de ella.- varios chicos evitaron reír, el chico era tan obvio.— Sabe que debe protegerla, no tiene idea de porque, pero lo hace, además tres dragon slayers de primera generación en un solo gremio en demasiada coincidencia.

— Es como si fueran atraídos hacia ellos.

— Solo Salamander.- aclaro Gajeel.— Se supone que el es nuestro líder ¿no?- jamás imagino decir esas palabras pero no había otra manera de decirlo. — Durante nuestro primer enfrentamiento supe que no podría vencerlo y eso solo me enfureció, porque dentro de mi sabia que él era superior.- todos lo miraban prácticamente con la boca abierta, era imposible que Gajeel dijera algo como eso.

— ¿Quieres explicarlo mejor?- pregunto Cana a la pequeña peliazul.

— Sentí lo mismo cuando me encontré con Natsu-san.- aclaro Wendy. — Cuando lo vi, sentí como si lo conociera desde antes. Los dragones tienen un líder al cual seguir, supongo que sucede lo mismo con los dragon slayers. Natsu-san es la rencarnación del dragon slayer mas poderoso y eso lo convierte en nuestro líder. Inconscientemente lo seguí a Fairy Tail, sentí que era algo que debía hacerlo, como si necesitara mi ayuda.

A ese punto, las mandíbulas de los magos estaban por los suelos al escuchar tal declaración. La chica noto como todos la miraban bastante sorprendidos y se avergonzó.

— Eso lo aclara todo y al mismo tiempo no aclara nada.

Mavis los miraba pero no prestaba atención a lo que decían. Había algunas cosas que no entendía ¿Por qué él estaba tras ellos? ¿Buscaría completar lo que no pudo finalizar hace 400 años? Y si eso era así, no solo Lucy y Natsu estaban en peligro, todo el mundo mágico lo estaba. Debía ponerse en movimiento, atacar las ordenes que Percuarios le había dejado en caso de que algo así sucediera, algo que nunca creyó.

— Debemos irnos.- dijo con firmeza ganándose las miradas de todos.

— ¿Primera?- pregunto Makarov un poco confundido.

— Los dragon slayers vendrán conmigo.- jamás habían visto esa expresión en su rostro, nada de lo que sucedía era un juego.— Iremos a Pergrande Kindom.

.

.

.

.

Tiraba de su mano y caminaba a toda prisa por el pasillo, estaba furioso. Miraba a todas partes buscando alguna salida, todo le había parecido sospecho desde un inicio y no se equivoco.

— Natsu... espera.- forcejeo la rubia.

Hizo caso omiso, debían salir de ahí. No le importaba si Lucy era una princesa o si el era un guerrero poderoso, la protegería el mismo y en ese momento, todos ellos eran una amenaza.

— ¡Nat! ¡Princesa!- escucharon una voz a sus espaldas.

El pelirrosa gruño en respuesta y se coloco frente a Lucy protegiéndola con su cuerpo.  
Orión se acerco un poco y levanto las manos en gesto de paz, sabia como podría reaccionar Natsu en ese estado. Si enloquecía, sus poderes también lo harían.

— Nat... tranquilízate.

— La salida.- demandó.— ¿En donde esta la salida?

— Aunque se lo dijera no podrían salir de aquí. Todo el lugar esta protegido por una pared mágica, nada puede entrar y nada puede salir.

— Nos encerraron aquí.- apretó los dientes.

— Para protegerlos.- se defendió.

— Todos ustedes son el peligro, quieren borrar nuestra existencia.

— Jamás les haríamos daño Nat. Heros no sabe como lidiar con esto, ninguno de nosotros lo sabe, es algo muy difícil de afrontar.

Lucy notó su desesperación y preocupación, no parecían malas personas y sabia que no lo eran pero aun tenia esa inquietud al igual que Natsu. Heros había mencionado a su madre ¿Qué tenia que ver ella con todo eso? Aun había cosas que no comprendía ¿Por qué ella era la princesa Celestial? Era prácticamente imposible pero todo dictaba que así era. Su destino estaba marcado desde el primer momento en que nació.

— Todo esta bien.- susurro la rubia sabiendo que Natsu la escucharía. Trato de mostrarse frente a Orión pero el chico la protegió nuevamente. — Él no me hará daño.- en su rostro noto preocupación y dudaba pero al final cedió sin apartarse mucho de ella.— Entonces... ¿no hay manera de salir?

— Me temo que no.- sonrió nervioso.— Qué les parece si vuelven a su habitación y tratan de pensar en todo esto. Aun hay otras cosas que debemos explicar y estoy convencido de que quieren saberlo.

Natsu lo miraba fijamente sin decir nada así que fue Lucy quien hablo.— Nos parece bien.- respondió por los dos o mas bien por ella, de todas formas no podrían salir. Orión asintió y con una reverencia se despidió perdiéndose por el pasillo.— ¿Todo bien?- pregunto la rubia. Podría observar a Natsu tensando su mandíbula para después bufar caminado hacia la habitación.

No recordaba el camino pero podía guiarse por el olor de Lucy que había quedado en la habitación. La chica lo siguió tratando de mantener el paso pero Natsu fue mas rápido ¿Estaba molesto de nuevo?

El pelirrosa caminaba deprisa pero sin dejar a Lucy atrás, si cualquiera apareciera debía protegerla. Entro a la habitación y se dejo caer sobre un sofá viejo que ahí se encontraba. Subió una de sus piernas y apoyo su barbilla en la palma de su mano optando una postura de fastidio.

— ¿Ahora que sucede?- Lucy se planto frente a él, no hubo respuesta.— ¿Estas molesto conmigo?- pregunto, el chico continuo ignorándola. — ¡Natsu!

— ¿Por qué eres tan buena con ellos?- soltó de repente.— Especialmente con ese rubio.

— No parecen malas personas.- se excuso.

La miro irónico.— Escuchaste lo que tratan de hacer, para mi no son buenas personas.

— No voy a continuar discutiendo contigo pareces mi esposo.- las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Natsu se quedo en su lugar completamente inmovil y Lucy sintió como el color subía a sus mejillas.— Olvida lo que dije.

— En realidad lo...

— ¡No lo digas!- su rostro estaba completamente rojo. — Debemos tratar de dormir y pensar en lo que haremos.

El chico la miro mientras ella sacaba mantas del armario y las colocaba sobre la cama intentando calmar sus nervios. Era una típica reacción suya, siempre actuaba así cuando estaba nerviosa.  
Él era un príncipe y ella era su princesa, sonaba igual que una de las novelas que Lucy escribia y en realidad la idea no era mala en lo absoluto.

— ¿En que piensas?- pregunto curiosa sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— En tu olor.

Lucy abrió los ojos en sorpresa sonrojándose aun mas y Natsu se dio cuenta de su error.

— Cuando te conocí.- aclaro.— Había algo... tu olor, tu aroma era diferente. Era como si te conociera pero al mismo tiempo no tenia idea de quien eras, solo sabia que era tu aroma era lo mejor que había percibido jamás.- levanto la mirada y se encontró con Lucy, observándolo un poco sorprendida y sonrojada haciéndolo sentir un poco nervioso, estaba diciendo cosas extrañas. — ¿Vamos a dormir?- pregunto cambiando de tema completamente.

La rubia lo observo caminar hacia la cama. Su corazón estaba latiendo mas rápido de lo habitual ¿Por qué sus palabras habían tenido ese efecto en ella?

Tal vez lo había dicho con otra intención pero no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco.

— Espera...- dijo la chica cuando vio a Natsu sobre la cama.— ¿Dormirás aquí?

— ¿En donde mas dormiría Luce?

— ¿En el sofá tal vez?

— Pero es muy incomodo.- hizo un puchero. — Además no es la primera vez que duermo contigo.

Lucy miro a su alrededor esperando que nadie hubiera escuchado eso o podría ser mal interpretado.

Suspiro.— De acuerdo.- odiaba tener que ir a dormir sin tomar una ducha pero no conocía el castillo y dudaba que Natsu pudiera dejarla sola, así que un baño no era lo mejor, aunque el chico no parecía preocuparle.

Estaba a punto de apagar las velas que iluminaban la habitación cuando vio que Natsu se quitaba su chaleco dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo, como siempre dormía. No importaba, ya lo había visto así muchas veces, no debía importarle. Camino y se metió en la cama cubriéndose con las cobijas.

— Buenas noches Luce.- dijo él chico mientras bostezaba.

Podía sentirlo a sus espaldas revolviéndose entre las sabanas. Estuvo un minuto en silencio preguntándose si podía hacerlo, en realidad quería saberlo y no conciliaría el sueño si no lo escuchaba.

— ¿Aun lo es?

— Mmm.- hizo un sonido dando a entender que tenia su atención. — ¿El que?

— Mi aroma... ¿Aun es lo mejor que has percibido?- se sentía como una idiota al preguntarlo pero debía saberlo o explotaría.

Natsu se giro obligándose a mirar la espalda de la rubia. Sus cabellos rubios

se esparcían sobre la almohada y la curvatura de su cuello lo invitaba dulcemente. Su aroma era una completa adicción.

— Lo es.

Escucho una risita adorable por parte de la chica y eso lo hizo sonreír, al menos Lucy tendría un poco de tranquilidad esa noche y podría olvidar todo lo sucedido, pero solo ella, Natsu no podría hacerlo. Él era el único que podría protegerla y permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño.

.

.

.

.

Sabia que su comportamiento había sido de lo peor y lo había arruinado todo. Heros llevaba varias horas en su oficina tratando de encontrar alguna manera de solucionar el problema que él mismo había ocasionado. Después de eso dudaba que pudieran confiar en ellos y era de vital importancia que lo hicieran.

Se rindió. Preocuparse ya no serviría de nada, lo arreglaría después, necesitaba descansar.

Salió de la oficina y camino por el pasillo directo hasta su habitación. La luna iluminaba su camino a través de las ventanas, era un poco tenebroso.

— Heros.- sintió un escalofrió al escuchar esa voz justo por el lugar en donde había pasado. Giro su cabeza y vio una cabellera rosada. Natsu estaba con el torso descubierto apoyado sobre la pared justo al lado de una ventana, cubriéndolo con su oscuridad.

— Demonios Natsu, me asustaste.- admitió el rubio. — Deberías estar dormido.- se paso la mano por el cabello mientras Natsu solo miraba fijamente.— Solo vuelve a tu habitación, no estoy de ánimos.- comenzó a caminar para volver a su habitación cuando escucho algo que no pudo creer.

— ¿Asustado?... Creí que solo tenias un miedo.- y dicho esto, el cuerpo de Heros se paralizo.

_T__odos los dragon slayers y algunos curiosos miraban esa pelea de espadas. Nunca espero ir al campamento de los dragones a enfrentar a Natsu pero debía hacerlo._

_— ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el pelirrosa mientras golpeaba su espada contra la de Heros. _

_— Debo comprobar algo. _

— _Soy mas fuerte que tu, no puedes vencerme.- esquivo el ataque y volvió a chocar su espada sacando algunas chispas. _

_Podían estar ahí todo el día, ambos eran lo suficientemente buenos como para soportar esa batalla. El atardecer se hizo presente y ambos estaban demasiado agotados como para continuar y como era de esperarse, Natsu fue el vencedor. _  
_Se tiraron sobre el pasto y trataron de normalizar sus respiraciones. _

_— No tienes porque preocuparte. _

_Heros cerro los ojos y dejo que el viento soplara sobre su cuerpo. _

_— Mi familia es lo mas importante para mi y también mi debilidad, perderlos es mi peor miedo, eso incluye a Lucy. _

_—¿Tienes miedo de que aparte a Lucy de ti? _

_—Se que nunca lo harías.- miro el cielo rojizo.— En una semana se convertirá en tu esposa, debes protegerla. _

_— Siempre lo hago. _

_— Debes amarla mas de lo que ella te ama ti. _

_— La amo mas que a mi vida. _

_En sus palabras encontró sinceridad. Todo aquello era difícil, Lucy era su hermana menor y debía entregarla al hombre al cual entregaría su vida. Estaba demasiado feliz por ella, había encontrado a la persona perfecta y aunque Natsu y el no se llevaran bien, después de una semana, se convertiría en parte de la familia, lo mas importante para él. _

_— Cuida de mi hermana._

Giro lentamente su cabeza y se encontró con esa mirada seria y burlona que lo caracterizaba.

— Draconis.

Natsu curvo sus labios en una media sonrisa confirmando su identidad.

— ¿Cómo es que...

— No tengo mucho tiempo.- lo interrumpió.— Cuando nuestros poderes se normalicen podremos explicarles absolutamente todo.

— ¿Cuándo sucederá?

—Sigue el plan, entrénalos, deben ser capaces de controlarlos.

— ¿Y que sucederá con ellos? ¿Lucy y tu tomaran sus cuerpos?

— Me temo que no podremos hacerlo, es... complicado.- admitió.—Debo irme, no quiero desmayarme y que tu lleves mi cuerpo a la habitación.- comento con desagrado. Paso por su lado y se detuvo.— Pase lo que pase, no dejes que les suceda nada, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Heros lo observo perderse entre la oscuridad. Debían moverse rápido, Natsu tenia razón. No tenían suficiente tiempo, estaba cada vez mas cerca de encontrarlos.

* * *

.

.

.

**Lo se, esto es un maldito enredo. Solo espero no confundirlos mas xD  
Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Todas sus preguntas y dudas se irán aclarando poco a poco, no quiero hacer spoiler. **

**Este fic no creo que sea muy largo pero no se preocupen, el final aun esta lejos.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**  
**Gracias por leer! Bye bye!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	10. Capitulo IX

**_Fairy Festival día #1_**

**Lamento la espera, trataré de actualizar más seguido para que no pierdan la secuencia. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capitulo lX**_

_**.**_

* * *

La cama se sentía incomoda y sabia que no era la suya, pero de alguna forma logró sentir ese ambiente familiar.  
Trato de enderezarse y estirar su cuerpo cuando algo se lo impidió, reconocería esa forma de despertar en cualquier lugar.

Natsu la abrazaba por la cintura y apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, siempre que el mago pasaba la noche despertaba de la misma manera, aunque lo obligaba a dormir sobre el sofá siempre encontraba la forma de colarse en su cama.  
Logró acostumbrarse con el tiempo y siendo honestos no le molestaba ni un poco, le agradaba despertar con él.

Sonrió levemente al verlo respirar y dormir tranquilamente, la noche anterior había enloquecido y lo haría cuando despertara de nuevo, lo conocía muy bien y jamás dejaría que le ocurriera algo y siempre le agradecería por ello.

Sintió como Natsu se aferró más a ella y olisqueaba su cuello haciéndola sonrojar.

— Luce.- murmuro entre sueños.

Su sonrisa se ensancho y pasó las manos por sus cabellos rosados acariciándolo y ganándose algunos gestos graciosos por parte del chico.

— Es muy lindo.- se dijo a sí misma.

Trataría de volver a dormir, aun tenían cosas que averiguar y sabía que eso gastaría todas sus energías. Cerró los ojos para sumergirse de nuevo en sus sueños.

— Esto es interesante.- una voz conocida hablo, demasiado conocida.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con Gajeel observándolos bastante divertido y no estaba solo.

Soltó un grito y trato de alejarse de Natsu cosa que el chico no lo permitió. Despertó rápidamente después de escuchar el grito de la rubia y la miro asegurándose de que estaba bien aun sin soltarla, si estaba entre sus brazos podría protegerla.

— ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto preocupado hasta que su nariz detecto otro olor que no era el de Lucy. Giro su cabeza y los vio.

— ¿Esta es la razón por la que te quedas a dormir con la coneja, Salamander?

_»Casados« _Esa palabra llego a la mente de Lucy más rápido de lo que esperaba y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, Natsu tenía el torso desnudo y la abrazaba con fuerza y al parecer no tenía pensado en dejarla ir.

— Se gustan.- Happy enrollo la lengua como siempre lo hacía.

Natsu no pareció importarle y volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Lucy, aun era muy temprano para despertar.

— ¿Pueden volver después? Estoy dormido.

— ¡Natsu!- chillo la rubia.

— Como siempre, nunca entiende las situaciones.- dijo el exceed.

— Estoy de acuerdo.- otra voz familiar, una voz que lo puso alerta. No estaba en Magnolia y no estaba teniendo un sueño tranquilo. — Tenemos invitados y aun hay cosas que aclarar.- hablo tratando de convencerlo, de todas formas no podían escapar, la barrera los protegía. — Además, creo que a la princesa le gustaría tomar un baño.

Alzo un poco la vista y miró a Lucy a varios centímetros de su rostro, la rubia asintió avergonzada y se rindió.

— Bien.

Dejo a Lucy libre y salió de la cama frotando sus ojos.  
Las cosas que debían aclarar, por supuesto que lo sabía, Lucy y él habían decidió quedarse para escuchar la historia completa, era algo de lo que no podían escapar, estaban destinados a eso.

— Espera.- reacciono rápidamente. — ¿A dónde crees que la llevas?

Orión estaba a punto de salir de la habitación con Lucy hasta que Natsu notó lo que intentaba hacer, era muy sobreprotector.

— Iré a tomar un baño, Natsu.- aclaró la rubia.

— Pero…

— Deberías hacer lo mismo.

— Podemos tomar un baño juntos, así no tendrás que separarte de mí.

Lucy le lanzo lo primero que encontró a su alcance y salió corriendo de la habitación avergonzada, los chicos podrían mal interpretar sus palabras y la forma en que habían despertado no era la mejor.

— Lu…

— Tranquilízate, estará bien.- Gajeel lo detuvo.

— Yo iré con ella, así no tendrás que preocuparte por tu esposa.- se burlo el exceed, ya lo sabía todo.

— Gracias, Happy…¿Q-que?- tartamudeo.

— Me alegra que estés bien, Natsu.- dijo el pequeño tiernamente y se alejo volando detrás de Lucy.

El pelirrosa sonrió levemente, debía admitir que todo lo sucedido lo había hecho olvidar de lo que había sucedido en el gremio y ahora que lo recordaba…

— ¿Qué sucedió con el gremio?- pregunto a Gajeel.

— Daños menores, todos están bien aunque casi nos acabas con esa estúpida magia.

— ¿Yo?

— Al parecer tu magia aun no se estabiliza y todo se salió de control cuando te convertiste en el otro.

Frunció el ceño. — No entiendo nada.

— Aun deben explicarte todo, llegamos hace unos horas y creo que nos dijeron lo mismo que ustedes dos.

No recordaba nada y apenas recordaba cómo había llegado al castillo. Habían demasiadas cosas con las que debía lidiar y ¿acaso Gajeel había dicho ''llegamos''?

— ¿Solo Happy y tu están aquí?

— Wendy también está aquí.- aclaró. — Los gemelos deben estar molestándola.

Al parecer ya conocía a cada uno de todos ellos, incluido a Heros. Ese chico no le agradaba ni un poco y las palabras que dijo el día anterior solo aumentaban su desconfianza. Debía confiar en Lucy, pero aun así no podía bajar la guardia.

Gajeel solo lo observaba en silencio, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando. Los dragon slayers eran territoriales y protectores y no solo eso, Natsu era el más poderoso de todos ellos por lo tanto sus sentidos eran más amplios.

Aun no les contaban toda la historia o quién era el verdadero enemigo pero sabía que no sería nada bueno, la guerra hace 414 años era el perfecto ejemplo y aun no sabía quién era en verdad él, un dragon de esta época o de la anterior.

Eso involucraba a todos, otra guerra mágica se acercaba, podía sentirlo y sabía que Salamander lo sentía igual, por eso se comportaba así.  
Ya habían perdido una vez y si lo hacían de nuevo perdería a todos, incluida Lucy.

— La proteges demasiado.

Y Natsu lo sabía. Desde el primer momento en que la conoció sabia que debía protegerla con su vida y después de la explicación comprendió todos sus sentimientos, porque no solo eran los suyos, sino también del otro Natsu que vivía en su interior, el verdadero.

— Ya la perdí una vez.

.

.

.

.

Debía haberlo esperado, un castillo así de lujoso debía tener un baño del mismo rango.

Estaba en la tina tomando un baño de burbujas, debía aprovechar esa ocasión. Tal vez si ahorraba el dinero suficiente podría tener un baño igual, aunque con los desastres de Natsu, Gray y Erza en cada misión parecía imposible.

— Lucy-san, las chicas están aquí.

— En un momento.

Se había encontrado con Wendy en el camino y la ayudo a escaparse de Lupus y Lepus, según ellos nunca habían visto a una dragon slayer tan adorable y si lo pensaba bien, no tenía idea de quien eran ellos.  
Eran la constelación de ptolomeo y según Heros, cada uno de los participantes en la batalla hace 400 años eran parte de esa constelación, así que Lepus y Lupus debían serlo, al igual que Orión y Heros.

Debía salir, aun tenían cosas que aclarar y algo en su interior le decía que se acababa el tiempo.

Se enredo en la toalla y salió a la enorme habitación, cada detalle era hermoso y había libros en todas partes, era agradable y entonces lo notó, esa debía ser su habitación o más bien de la princesa celestial.

Las chicas estaban vestidas como maids, debían ser las encargadas del castillo.  
En la habitación solo estaban Wendy, Charle y Happy asi que no había ningún problema en vestirse frente a ellos.  
Aun así colocaron una separación, según ellas, una princesa no debía mostrarse frente a los demás y al escuchar eso casi ríe a carcajadas, si realmente supieran aunque eso no debía causarle gracia.

— Lucy ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Happy al escuchar quejidos de la chica.

— Si solo… necesito respirar…

Wendy y los exceed se miraron confundidos y esperaron a que la rubia terminara de vestirse.  
Charle no había tenido ninguna visión sobre lo que sucedía y eso era extraño, era como si alguien impidiera que eso pasara.

Aunque tener una visión no era algo bueno, eso podría ayudarlos a estar preparados. Con lo sucedido en el gremio tenían que estar alerta a cualquier peligro que se acercara a Natsu y Lucy, ellos eran el objetivo.

— Erza y los demás… ¿Están aquí?- pregunto la rubia con dificultad.

— Ellos se quedaron, deben proteger el gremio.- aclaro la pequeña maga. — Creo que vendrán después.

— Esta lista.

Las chicas apartaron todo a su alrededor y dejaron que Lucy se mirará en el espejo.  
Su cabello rubio caía libremente por sus hombros, usaba un vestido rosa pastel completamente liso haciéndola lucir elegante y adorable.

Todos se quedaron sin palabras, su presencia era deslumbrante, la princesa celestial debió ser de la misma manera.

— Definitivamente eres ella.- escucho una voz que entraba a la habitación.

— Orión.

— Solías arruinar tus vestidos cada vez que visitabas el campamento.- dijo nostálgico al recordar aquellos tiempos.

Lucy se quedo sorprendida, el campamento de los dragones, eso era.

_._

_— Lucy tenemos más libros para ti. _

_— Y aquí están los que pediste. _

_— Gracias chicos.- agradeció aunque no dijo sus nombres, era difícil diferenciarlos. _

_— Si Natsu los encuentra siendo amigables con la princesa va a matarlos.- un chico de cabellos plateados entraba en la pequeña biblioteca. _

_El campamento de los dragones más que cabañas habían grandes campos de batalla, las montañas era el perfecto lugar para ser entrenados por los dragones. A pesar de que las personas estaban acostumbrados a verlos, algunos no confiaban en ellos, después de todo, lo dragones siempre habían sido enemigos. _

_Lucy siempre hacia su camino desde el castillo hasta el campamento, o más bien se escapaba solo por una razón. _

_— Nat no está aquí, pero podemos ir a buscarlo si así lo quieres. _

_Se sorprendió. — No estoy aquí por, Natsu.- trato de negarlo y los chicos explotaron a carcajadas. _

_La rubia se sonrojo, no sabía que era tan obvia. Uno de los soldados del campamento que pasaba por ahí se acerco curioso al escuchar sus carcajadas. _

_— ¿Qué sucede? _

_— Dice… dice que no está aquí por Natsu.- dijo sin parar de reir. _

_El otro chico exploto a carcajadas y se unió a todos los demás. _

_— Paren de reír.- protesto la rubia avergonzada. — Esta bien, ustedes ganan.- se rindió. — Quiero ver a Natsu. _

— _No será necesario ir a buscarlo, estará aquí en tres…dos… uno…_

_— ¿Lucy estas aquí?- Natsu entro rápidamente a la habitación mirando a su alrededor. _

_Los cuatro chicos rieron con más fuerza y apretaban sus estómagos de dolor, ambos eran tan obvios y era muy divertido verlos de esa forma, especialmente a su líder. _

_— ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Natsu. — ¿Están molestándote? _

_De pronto cesaron sus risas y volvieron a su postura normal, si Natsu se molestaba estarían acabados, porque cualquier cosa que involucrara a la princesa tenía que ver con él._

Observaron como la chica sonreía malvadamente y ellos rogaron en silencio que no los acusara.

_— No, solo estábamos divirtiéndonos.- negó salvando sus traseros._

_Esa chica era una diosa._

_— Princesa ¡gracias!- agradecieron al unisonó y se aferraron a sus piernas casi haciéndola caer. _

_— Idiotas ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- la sostuvo entre sus brazos y los aparto de ella bastante molesto. — ¡A entrenar! Igneel los está buscando.- ordeno, con la guerra acercándose debían preparase aun más. Fijo su total atención en Lucy y apartó un mechón de su rostro. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Es peligroso que vengas sola. _

_— Vine a verte.- sonrió tiernamente y él le devolvió la sonrisa. _

_— No era necesario que…- dijo un poco avergonzado hasta que observo a cuatro chicos mirándolo con gestos picaros y divertidos. — ¿Por qué siguen aquí? _

_— Creo que el líder…- Natsu sabía lo que diría y se apresuro a cubrir su boca. _

_— Le gusta la princesa.- respondió el otro. _

_Cerró los ojos y suspiró, a veces odiaba a los gemelos. _

_— Voy a matarlos.- amenazo y corrió detrás de todos ellos haciendo reír a Lucy. _

_Siempre era divertido para ella pasar el rato en el campamento, eran como su segunda familia y a pesar de ser revoltosos y un poco rudos, adoraba a sus amigos. _

.

Recordar cosas estaba siendo cada vez común y comenzaba a acostumbrase a eso.  
Miró al chico y este la observaba curioso, se había perdido en sus pensamientos por varios minutos y sabía que estaba recordando algo.

¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Amaba ese campamento y ese chico había sido su principal aliado cada vez que quería encontrarse con Natsu.

— ¿Hunter?- pregunto la rubia.

Orión se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre salir de sus labios y después sonrió.

— Por fin estas recordando.

— ¿Por qué tarda tanto?- gruño el pelirrosa mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la enorme habitación.

Ya no estaban en la biblioteca, al parecer era un salón de baile o algo parecido y el retrato de ellos dos o más bien los _otros, _estaba colgado en una de las paredes.  
Llevaba un tiempo esperando a Lucy, había tomado un baño tal y como lo pidió y hasta vestía esas estúpidas ropas que le dieron y aun así no aparecía.

— Te preocupas demasiado.- Gajeel estaba apoyado sobre uno de los muros cruzado de brazos, en realidad todos se estaban tomando su tiempo. — Y te ves ridículo.- se burlo.

Natsu usaba uno de los trajes de época como los que acostumbraba vestir en el castillo, no había otro atuendo que pudiera usar.

— ¿Qué dijiste, maldito?- pregunto molesto.

— Ese atuendo no te pega, deberías usar trapos sucios o algo así.- estaba demasiado aburrido y molestarlo parecía una buena opción, además de que Natsu siempre perdía la paciencia rápidamente.

— Tu…- y ya la estaba perdiendo.

— Suficiente.- otra voz que no estaba preparado para escuchar. — Aunque me agrade molestar a Natsu no es el momento.

Heros entraba en la habitación seguido por los gemelos. El rubio parecía tenso y un poco incomodo, su actitud la noche anterior no había sido la mejor.

— Creo que es el momento perfecto para golpearte.

— Me lo merezco.- aceptó.

Iban a comenzar a discutir cuando otra de las puertas se abrió dejando ver a Wendy con Happy y Charle y Orión riendo con Lucy animadamente como si lo conociera de toda la vida, a veces odiaba que Lucy fuera amigable con todos.

¿Cuántas veces podía molestarse en un día? Ya había perdido la cuenta.

Su molestia se evaporó en cuanto la tuvo de frente. Sus ojos se ensancharon y su boca se abrió un poco en sorpresa, parecía una persona completamente diferente.

Nunca la había visto de esa manera y se quedo sin habla.

Lucy lo conocía muy bien, se sonrojo y no pudo evitar sonreír por su reacción, Natsu tampoco lucía mal en ese atuendo de época, ¿acaso así eran ellos anteriormente?

— Te ves… bien.- dijo tartamudeando un poco ¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso?

Sonrió dulcemente. — Gracias.

Se quedaron en su lugar sin moverse por un tiempo, solo parecían ellos dos en el lugar hasta que algo los hizo reaccionar.

— Seguimos aquí.- el mago de hierro dijo divertido.

Ambos reaccionaron rápidamente y se unieron a los demás. Había cosas más importantes de las cuales debían hablar.

— Debo disculparme por mi actitud.- comenzó Heros al ver que nadie pronunciaba ninguna palabra. — Nada de lo que dije ayer…

— ¿No es verdad?- pregunto Natsu rápidamente.

— No precisamente.

— Entonces ¿Para que disculparse?

— Natsu.- Lucy lo reprendió en un susurro que sabia escucharía.

— Debemos hablar de lo más importante por el momento.- otra voz familiar apareció justo detrás de ellos.

Lucy y Natsu parecían sorprendidos de verla ¿Por qué estaría allí?

— Oh, olvide mencionarte que ella también vino con nosotros.- dijo Gajeel.

— Fue quien nos trajo aquí.- agrego Wendy.

— ¿Primera?- pregunto la rubia. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Observo a cada uno en la habitación, nunca espero que llegaría aquel momento, debió haberlo esperado en cuanto se encontró con él.

— La verdadera guerra está por iniciar y todos deben prepararse, yo te entrenaré personalmente Lucy.

— ¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida. — ¿De qué están hablando? Yo…

— El enemigo está cada vez más cerca, debemos ser más rápidos que ellos.

— ¿Enemigo?- ahora fue Natsu quien pregunto.

Mavis los observo a ambos y después a Heros.

— ¿Aun no les dices?

— Debo tomarlo con calma o podría distorsionar sus personalidades.

— ¿Enemigo? ¿De quién hablan? ¿Es el viejo que ataco el gremio?- pregunto el mago de fuego curioso y los demás parecieron sentir lo mismo.

Se acercaron curiosos y Heros se rindió.

— Ese vejestorio solo es uno de sus discípulos.- hablo. — El enemigo con quien están tratando es un viejo amigo suyo.- miró a Natsu. — Es como tu hermano o creo que lo era, después de lo que hizo y cuando lo recuerdes por completo vas a querer matarlo.

— ¿Hermano?

— Y te has reunido con él en esta época, sabes muy bien de quien habló.

Lo sabía muy bien, esa persona en sus sueños, era demasiada coincidencia que apareciera con ellos y no podía pensar en otra persona conocida.

— Ahora soy yo quien no entiende nada.- hablo la rubia. — ¿De quién están hablando?

Natsu sintió su cuerpo tensarse ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera cada vez que hablaba de él? Su primer encuentro no fue asi, tal vez era a causa de sus recuerdos.

— Zeref, él es nuestro enemigo.

* * *

.

.

.

**A partir del siguiente continuaré explicando todo, debo tomarme mi tiempo y no confundirlos y confundirme xD**

**Quedan 4 días del FF, pueden encontrar el link de la programación en mi perfil. **

**Cualquier pregunta saben en donde encontrarme.**

_¡Gracias por leer!_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._


	11. Capitulo X

_**Fairy Festival día #3**_

**(Aunque fue ayer lol) Lo siento, tuve que regresar a la escuela y me surgió un compromiso y me fue imposible actualizar.**

**Espero les guste, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capitulo X**_

_**.**_

* * *

La sorpresa de los magos de Fairy Tail no podía ser ocultada, más que una sorpresa era una conmoción.

Zeref era la maldad pura, todos lo sabían, pero que él estuviera detrás de Natsu y Lucy era más que preocupante.

— Es imposible.- admitió el mago de hierro.

— Esa es la verdad.- afirmo Heros. — Zeref los ha esperado por 400 años y eso no es todo.

— Acnologia está con él.- hablo Mavis.

— ¿Quieren decir que esos dos están detrás de la coneja y Salamander?

— Y todos sus seguidores.- agrego el rubio.

Lucy necesitaba un lugar para tomar asiento y así lo hizo en uno de los sofás de la habitación, trago fuerte y normalizo su respiración.

Que el mago oscuro más poderoso y el rey de los dragones estuvieran detrás de ellos no la hacía tranquilizar ni un poco, tenían razón al decir que habían cosas importantes de las cuales debían hablar y era precisamente eso.

— ¿Quieren…Quieren matarnos?- pregunto temerosa.

Natsu la miró alarmado ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar eso? Jamás lo permitiría.

Heros la observo y después aparto la mirada, que su hermana pasara de nuevo por todo eso lo enfurecía, si el plan no funcionaba estaba convencido de que Lucy volvería a hacer lo mismo que en esa batalla.

— No a ti.

— ¿Pero qué hay de Natsu-san?- pregunto Wendy curiosa, trataba de mantener el ritmo de la conversación.

Si lo recordaba bien, en Tenroujima se había encontrado con él. Zeref parecía conocerlo pero él en ningún momento lo recordó, ahora entendía la razón.

— Lo vi en la isla Tenrou, parecía feliz de verme.

Heros negó con la cabeza. — Eso no puede ser.

— Incluso lloró y…

Orión bufo molesto. — Ese bastardo.

— Solo estaba engañándote.- hablo el rubio. — Ya lo ha hecho antes.

Demasiada información por asimilar ¿Qué debían hacer? Definitivamente nada de eso era algo de lo que podían escapar y haberse quedado con ellos fue la mejor opción o ya los habrían atrapado.

—Pero Lucy también estaba en Tenroujima cuando Acnologia ataco.- hablo Happy.

— Eso es verdad.- afirmo Gajeel esperando una respuesta.

Mavis miró a Lucy. — Tu magia no era inestable en ese tiempo, era difícil poder rastrearte y el gran árbol Tenrou te protegió, Zeref no debió tener idea de que estabas allí.- aclaró. — Es por eso que Acnologia apareció, iba a eliminar a cada uno de ustedes, pero su prioridad era Natsu.

— Siempre has sido un obstáculo para Zeref.- fue Orión quien hablo mirando a Natsu.

En ese momento deseaba poder recordar todo para entender mejor todo lo que estaba sucediendo pero al mismo tiempo no quería recordar nada. Era preocupante lo que podría saber y también había algo más, algo que no estaban diciendo o que tal vez no sabían y solo él podría saberlo si lo recordaba, todo era tan confuso.

— ¿Por qué Acnología está con él?- pregunto Gajeel ya que nadie decía nada.

— Acnologia era un dragon slayer y fue Zeref quien lo convirtió en el dragón negro, creo que eso ya lo sabían. Convertirlo en dragon fue parte de sus planes, ambos están unidos, es por eso que si matamos a uno, eliminaremos al otro.

— El problema es que no podremos acabar con ninguno.

Honestamente eso a Natsu no le interesaba, solo había algo que no lograba sacar de su cabeza y le molestaba, si fuera tras él todo sería más fácil.

El silencio cubrió de nuevo la habitación, debían asimilar palabra por palabra para comprender y entender la situación en la que estaban envueltos.

Una guerra mágica entre dragones los envolvía a todos y cada mago del continente.

Nada de eso era gracioso, habían enfrentado dragones que salieron de eclipse y ninguno consiguió tan siquiera derrotar a uno de ellos, así que todo aquello era prácticamente la muerte porque si ya no había tiempo, no lograrían entrenar para superar sus habilidades y dudaban que eso fuera ayudar en algo.

— ¿Por qué… porque Zeref quiere matar a Natsu?- pregunto Lucy, no era la única que pensaba en lo mismo.

El pelirrosa también pensaba lo mismo hacia Lucy, ¿Por qué la quería? Lo que le sucediera a él ni siquiera paso por su cabeza, solo la maga celestial fue en lo que pensó. Aunque recordaba muy poco sabía exactamente porque quería matarlo, era justo como dijo Orión, siempre fue un obstáculo para Zeref.

— Porque te quiere a ti y sabe que me meteré en su camino.- respondió a regañadientes.

La manera en que lo dijo la sorprendió, parecía molesto con todo eso.

— Pero porque…

— Lo sabes, Lucy.- mencionó Orión. — Desde hace tiempo lo notaste.- lo sabía, pero quería escuchar la verdad de sus labios. — Tu magia tiene que ver con él, lo comprobaste con eclipse, es por eso que te necesita. No sabemos cuál es su objetivo solo sabemos que te quiere a ti.- enfatizo. — Te busca a ti.

De nuevo era ella, ¿todo era culpa de su magia?  
Si era así, hubiera deseado jamás haberla aprendido, tal vez así evitarían todo eso. ¿Acaso la magia uno de la que le hablo su madre tenía que ver con todo eso? ¿Ella sabría la verdad de su propia hija?

— Se lo que estas pensando y te equivocas.- hablo su hermano. — Aun si jamás hubieras practicado la magia tus poderes habrían despertado de igual manera. Esto iba a suceder de alguna forma u otra.

Bien, todas las salidas se estaban cerrando. No había forma de evitar el desastre.

— ¿Lo conociste, Hunter? ¿A Zeref?- pregunto la rubia.

El chico de cabellos plateados alzo la mirada. — Era uno de nosotros, su magia era débil así que jamás logró convertirse en un dragon slayer…

— Espera.- detuvo uno de los gemelos.

— ¿Acaso dijiste ''Hunter''?- pregunto el otro.

— Recuerdas a Hunter ¿pero no recuerdas a tu hermano?- protesto el rubio.

— ¿Hunter?- pregunto Natsu bastante confundido. — Pero eres Orión.

Sonrió. — Hunter es mi verdadero nombre, Orión solo es un seudónimo de la constelación de Ptolomeo, si usará mi nombre real podrían descubrirnos pero creo que ya no será necesario.

— Entonces los tres…

— Mi nombre es Rem.- respondió ''Lepus''

— El mío es Versa.- comento ''Lupus''. — Es lo mismo, usamos los nombres de la constelación.

Todos en la habitación fijaron su vista sobre Heros ya que no decía nada, estaban esperando por su revelación.

— ¿Qué?- pregunto. — Sigo siendo Heros, no iba a usar ese estúpido nombre.

Todos bufaron en silencio, esperaban algo más interesante.

— Creo que es mejor tomar un descanso.- continuo. — Retomaremos esta conversación en unas horas.- era lo mejor, además ninguno de ellos había tomado el desayuno y demasiada información solo los confundiría. — Pueden recorrer el castillo si así lo desean, el desayuno será servido en una hora.

Lo que sucedió fue demasiado extraño. Normalmente Natsu tendría una reacción de felicidad al escuchar la palabra comida pero no fue así.

No dijo nada, no miro a nadie, solo salió de la habitación.

Lucy quiso seguirlo pero Heros la detuvo.

— Yo iré.- acaricio su cabeza y salió tras él.

— Yo también iré.- dijo el felino azul y fue tras los dos.

No le parecía buena idea pero Heros debía saber controlar las cosas.

Había un lugar al que Natsu Draconis siempre huía, nunca le agradaron las formalidades y siempre buscaba escaparse de ellas, al igual que la princesa, eran tal para cual y lo seguían siendo. Eso no cambiaría con los años.

Heros no tenía los sentidos de un dragon slayer pero conocía el castillo como la palma de su mano.

Recorrió varios pasillos hasta que encontró un balcón en donde podía ver todo el prado y los arboles alrededor del castillo.

— Aquí estas.

Natsu no se molesto en mirarlo. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

El viento parecía preocupante de igual manera, golpeaba sus cabellos con fuerza y aun así era tranquilizante.

— Natsu.- Happy voló hacia su regazo. — ¿Estás bien?

Rasco su nuca. — Si, yo solo…

— Hay algo más ¿cierto?

Esa pregunta lo sorprendió, ¿Cómo lo sabía?

— Es un poco extraño todo esto, también lo he pensado.- retomó. — Se que hay otra razón por la que Zeref la busca y solo tú lo sabes.

Era justamente lo que estaba pensando, además esa molestia que sentía cada vez que recordada algo de él o escuchaba su nombre no era normal, como si se tratara de un odio mutuo, porque así era.

— Solo que no lo recuerdo.- respondió al fin.

— Lo harás, tus recuerdos se han intensificado ¿cierto? No tenemos mucho tiempo, pero lo recordarás todo antes de eso.

Guardo silencio de nuevo, nunca podía saber lo que pensaba, solo Lucy lo hacía.

— El desayuno estará en una hora, asegúrate de volver.- no obtuvo respuesta aunque sabía que volvería, volvió al pasillo y los dejo solos.

Siempre que pudiera pelear no había otra forma de resolver las cosas, pero esa vez se enfrentarían a un enemigo que los había vencido antes, no podía equivocarse o pagaría el precio y ese precio era Lucy.

Lucy Caelestis se había sacrificado para salvar a todos y estaba convencido de que Lucy Heartfilia haría lo mismo porque así era ella y no cambiaria.

— ¿Natsu?

— Será mejor que vuelvas con todos, Happy.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?

— Estaré ahí en un momento.

Necesitaba un momento a solas, no necesitaba decirlo, estaba preocupado.

— De acuerdo.- aceptó. — Si no vuelves me comeré todos los peces por ti.

Natsu solo sonrió y lo observo irse.  
Demasiada información que no quería saber y no sabía cómo enfrentar.

Heros le dio el permiso de investigar la mansión y eso es lo que haría, había un lugar que su olfato capto y quería verlo, era una buena manera de relajar su mente por un momento.

.

.

.

.

La biblioteca del castillo era enorme y había demasiados libros que podía leer, pero su mente solo estaba enfocada de Natsu.

Happy había dicho que estaba bien y que era mejor dejarlo solo por un momento aunque era imposible que ella hiciera algo así.  
Wendy parecía divertida leyendo uno de los libros que había encontrado y Charle y Happy hacían lo mismo, era una buena oportunidad para escapar y así lo hizo.

Dejo que sus piernas la guiaran porque no tenía idea de hacia dónde iba, solo sabía que debía estar allí.  
Sus pies se detuvieron frente a una puerta de roble, miró a su alrededor, definitivamente no tenía idea de donde estaba exactamente.

Abrió la puerta y un sentimiento cálido la inundo, entro lentamente observando cada rincón de la habitación.  
Había dibujos y retratos de Natsu sonriendo y haciendo gestos raros, la princesa debió dibujarlos, ella debió hacerlo.

Esa debió ser la habitación de ambos, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y emocionada al ver todo aquello. Una de las ventanas estaban abiertas y la seda que la cubría se movía con el viento. Se acerco sigilosamente y asomó su cabeza, entonces lo vio.

Estaba sentado sobre el pequeño cobertizo que sobresalía mirando a su alrededor, no se había percatado de su presencia.  
Se impulso y salió por la ventana cuidadosamente, tenía que sostenerse del muro para no caer. Había algunas plantas de las cuales podía sostenerse pero ese vestido se enredaba entre sus pies.

Natsu observaba el paisaje silenciosamente hasta que escucho algo a su espalda, giró su cabeza y casi se desmalla en cuanto la vio.

Lucy no era débil, él lo sabía pero aun así tenía que cuidar de ella.

Estaba a punto de resbalar y su corazón dio un brinco en cuanto no logro sostenerse más, Natsu fue más rápido y la tomo del brazo tirando de ella evitando que tuviera una dolorosa caída, aunque la dolorosa caída la obtuvo el mago de fuego.

Cayo sobre su trasero con fuerza y Lucy sobre su regazo, al menos a ella no le había sucedido nada.

— Gracias.- agradeció la rubia.

Soltó un quejido. — ¿Estás loca? Pudiste caer.

— Lo siento.- se disculpo avergonzada y se puso de pie rápidamente tropezando de nuevo con su vestido.

Natsu la tomó de nuevo y la obligo a sentarse junto a él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- argumento la rubia. — ¿Es un lugar especial?

Sonrió. — ¿También lo sentiste?- la vio asentir. — Tenía un olor familiar.

— Yo no lo sé, solo camine hasta aquí.

Sus días de paz estaban terminando, lo sabían y sin poder evitarlo era frustrante. Habían cosas que debían saber y no estaban claras, ¿realmente ellos no debían existir?

Incluso Lucy busco alguna u otra forma pero nada llegaba a su brillante mente, todo estaba blanco. Lo más frustrante era que otra vez ella era el blanco y nuevamente Natsu tendría que preocuparse por ella.

— Lo siento.

El chico la miró. — ¿Por qué te disculpas?

— Todo es mi culpa de nuevo, si tan solo yo…

— No te atrevas a culparte de esto Luce, el enemigo es el único culpable, Zeref y Acnologia lo son.

No dijo nada más, tenía razón, no tenía tiempo de deprimirse por algo así, no cuando la guerra estaba cerca.

— Este es nuestro destino, iba a suceder de todas formas ¿cierto?

Natsu no respondió. Debía proteger a Lucy, pero ¿Cómo lo haría? El enemigo no era nada fácil, tenia que volverse fuerte.

Solo disfrutaría esos pequeños momentos que les quedaban, aun era muy temprano para pensar en lo peor.

— He sentido esto desde que te vi en Hargeon, no tenía idea de porque era así pero algo siempre me dijo que debía protegerte y ahora lo sé.- la miró. — Estoy aquí para protegerte.- sonrió solo como él sabía hacerlo y Lucy sintió un peso de encima.

Su corazón dio un brinco y le devolvió la sonrisa, con Natsu no tenía por qué temer, sus amigos también estaban con ellos.  
Saldrían adelante y vencerían, sus antepasados no lo lograron pero ellos si lo harían, tenían que hacerlo.

* * *

.

.

.

**Me encanta Zeref *3***  
**Todo se irá aclarando a partir de estos siguientes capítulos, para después pasar a la acción.**

**Mañana es el ultimo día del FFy el más difícil, ya estoy en mis ultimas ¡Ánimos por favor! xD**

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	12. Capitulo Xl

**Mucho tiempo sin ver la luz de este fic!  
Por fin de vuelta y me encanta volver. Como sabrán, estoy de vacaciones por dos semanitas muy buenas y eso significa que me tendrán más seguido. Además les tengo regalos para navidad *3***

**Bien, espero le guste y gracias por la espera. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capitulo Xl**_

_**.**_

* * *

El comedor se mantenía en completo silencio. Solo los golpes metálicos de los cubiertos lo acompañaban. El desayuno se llevaba a cabo sin ninguna palabra por parte de los magos y espíritus de la constelación de Ptolomeo.

Para Lucy, eso era lo más increíble. Si esa fuera una diferente situación se habría emocionado por tal descubrimiento, aunque todo su entorno e incluso ellos mismos, aún existían solo para protegerlos a ambos: Natsu y Lucy.  
Después de la muerte de su madre y durante el trascurso del tiempo, siempre existió esa sensación de que algo no estaba bien, que esa no era su vida. Ese pensamiento o voz estuvo presente en cada momento que respiraba. Cuando conoció a Natsu y entró a Fairy Tail, esa parte de su vida fue olvidada por un tiempo y ahora volvía de nuevo.

Entrenó hasta agotar sus fuerzas y aún así, su poder mágico no parecía incrementar. La razón era obvia: ella nunca fue capaz de controlar esa poderosa magia dentro de su cuerpo porque no le pertenecía.  
Ella tenía los pensamientos, sentimientos, conocimientos, todos eran suyos, no de la Princesa Celestial, ¿le arrebatarían todo lo que le quedaba?

Si bien era parte de su destino e iba a suceder tarde o temprano, jamás estaría preparada para tal responsabilidad. Alguien debió advertirle, alguien debió… no, era imposible.

Era lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender la difícil situación; tenía que pensar en sus antepasados y todo el dolor que habían pasado. No solo era por ellos, sino por absolutamente todo el reino mágico. Sería la guerra más grande en la que todos los magos serian parte y ellos eran la clave de la victoria, especialmente porque la Princesa Celestial y el Dragon Slayer más poderoso que jamás existió dormían junto con su poder.

La comida se volvía amarga en cada mordida y fue perdiendo su sabor poco a poco. El silencio que gritaba la verdad en ese ambiente tenso lo hacía más complicado.  
Natsu mordía la comida y utilizaba los cubiertos con tal molestia e irritabilidad que parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría.  
Nadie podía soportar aquella presión. Cuando todos estaban juntos, el golpe de la realidad volvía nuevamente.

Gajeel dejó de comer y hablo rompiendo el silencio.

— Esto no está funcionando. No puedo con esto.

Incapaz de controlarse, el dragon slayer de fuego explotó. Gajeel no tenía de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, todo lo que sentía; esta vez no podía pensar en algo para mantener a Lucy a salvo de todo eso.

— ¿¡Y qué carajos es lo que quieres!? No es a ti a quien Zeref quiere matar y no es a ti a quien busca para exprimir la magia de tu cuerpo para después lanzar tu cadáver a Acnologia.

Se arrepintió al poco tiempo. Siempre se mostraba frente a la rubia en completa tranquilidad y con las situaciones bajo control, darle la seguridad que necesitaba sin dudar lo que sucediera con él, y demostrar que estaba perdiendo la cordura en cada segundo a causa de los secretos, razones y peligros destrozaban la gran fortaleza que lo rodeaba.

— Lo siento, Lucy, yo no…

La chica negó con la cabeza y alejó su asiento para mantenerse en pie.

— Si me disculpan, necesito un poco de aire fresco.- se excusó para tener un poco de espacio. Todos la agobiaban un poco, necesitaba acoplar sus ideas y pensamientos.

A pesar de su actitud explosiva e irritable, respiro hondo e intento calmar los nervios de su cuerpo. Natsu Dragneel nunca mostraba signos de debilidad, eso simplemente no se ajustaba a él.  
La única debilidad que tenía era esa chica que salía del gran comedor para perderse por el pasillo. Era bastante obvio que no podía dejarla sola y aun mas cuando fueron sus palabras las cuales la obligaron a irse.  
Acostumbraba a darle ánimos, le dijo que todo estaría bien y la protegería y estaba echándolo todo a perder.

— Detente, Natsu.- fue Heros quien lo detuvo. — Mi hermana necesita espacio.

— Ella no es tu…- se pasó una mano por el rostro completamente exasperado. Que le recordaran todo en cada oportunidad lo estaba enloqueciendo. — No puedo dejarla sola, necesito estar con ella.

— Pero ella necesita estar a solas. El castillo está protegido, no le sucederá nada. Basta.

Entendía que Lucy necesitara tiempo y podía dárselo… junto a él, por supuesto, o al menos sin perderla de vista. Podría pedirle a Happy que fuera con ella, pero esa rubia era demasiado inteligente y encontraría la manera de persuadirlo.

— Yo iré.- hablo la primera maestra de Fairy Tail, Mavis. — Los chicos no son necesarios esta vez. En especial uno excesivamente protector.- reprendió al pelirrosa con la mirada y este solo se dejo caer sobre su asiento. Se cruzó de brazos y gruñó.

Bien, en realidad todos tenían razón en la parte de protector, pero no tenía otra opción, no cuando dos de las peores entidades malignas de la magia estaba en busca de ellos.

.

.

.

.

Caminaba a prisa, muy a prisa, con los bordes de su vestido cayendo por sus piernas, enredándose un poco entre sus pies. Cuando vivía con su padre y al ser una chica de la alta sociedad y perfil acostumbraba a utilizar ese tipo de vestidos, por eso no era un problema huir en metida en esa cosa, aunque ya había perdido un poco de práctica.

Honestamente, ignoraba el lugar en donde se encontraba. El castillo era enorme y solo recorrió los pasillos sin notarlo. Aun así, no importaba si se perdía, sabía que Natsu la encontraría, siempre lo hacía.

Se dejó caer sobre el suelo y apoyo su espalda y cabeza sobre la pared, cerrando sus ojos y respirando libre al fin.  
Información, revelaciones, sentimientos, preocupaciones, absolutamente todo la estaba asfixiando y necesitaba urgente organizar su mente.

Lucy Caelestis, La Princesa Celestial, dormía en su interior y despertaría por completo cuando sus poderes lo hicieran.

Natsu Draconis, soldado y dragon slayer líder de Pergrande Kindom, dormía dentro del chico. La única diferencia era que Draconis ya se había mostrado anteriormente.

Zeref, el mago oscuro más poderoso, los buscaba. A Natsu lo quería muerto y a ella la necesitaba.

Mientras más lo pensaba, más complicado se volvía y aclaraba los líos en su cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que sucedería con ellos? ¿Realmente desaparecerían? ¿Lo permitirían o harían lo que fuera necesario por sus antepasados?  
Cualquiera de las opciones seria peligrosa y ninguna le agradaría a cierto dragon slayer.

— ¡Lucy!- escuchó su nombre y abrió los ojos de golpe, sobresaltándose de inmediato.

— ¡Primera!- exclamó al ver a Mavis frente a ella. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo…?

— Ser un espíritu es demasiado divertido, puedo encontrarte fácilmente, y estoy aquí porque tú y yo necesitamos hablar… Además de que un chico de cabellos rosados iba a enloquecer si alguien no te seguía.

— Debe estar enloqueciendo ahora mismo, siempre lo hace y lo hará aún más si no volvemos pronto, pero…

— No quieres volver aun.

La maga mordió su labio inferior y asintió. Hablar con Mavis podría ayudar un poco, porque si lo hablaba con Natsu lo más probable era que no lo aceptara.

Mientras más rápido comprendiera la situación, mejor seria para todos, aunque tuviera sus dudas no podría abandonar todo el trabajo que cada uno de ellos habían hecho para acabar con lo más maligno de la magia; tampoco podría abandonar a todas las personas y magos que se verían involucrados en la guerra que se avecinaba. No tenía el corazón de acero para hacerlo.

— Se… se que Natsu trata de mostrarse fuerte frente a mí, pero sé que está preocupado, yo también lo estoy.- comenzó a hablar, abriendo su interior a la primera maestra. — Es solo que por más que quiero alejarme de todo esto, no lograré hacerlo, porque esta es la razón es por lo que estoy aquí, por la que debo pelear.

— Tengo la ligera sospecha de que Natsu no dejara que lo hagas. Sabe que eres fuerte, pero no permitirá que te acerques a esa pelea.

— No depende de él. Zeref me busca a mí y soy la única que puede atraerlo y así…

— Es imposible hacer algo en tus condiciones, Lucy, tu magia debe estabilizarse y solo lo hará con entrenamiento. Comenzaremos mañana, debemos apresurarnos antes de que los encuentre. En este momento deben estar buscándolos y mientras su magia se vuelva estable, más fácil será para él rastrearlos.

La chica asintió de nuevo. Tenía que mantenerse firme por los dos. Iba a ponerse de pie para volver al comedor cuando Mavis la detuvo.

— Tengo algo que te pertenece.- dijo y alzó una cadena con un dije de piedra preciosa colgando de él. El collar.

Alargó uno de sus brazos sin pensarlo y lo tomó entre sus manos. Un enorme peso se aligero de su pecho y comenzó a sentirse mejor.

— No lo veía desde la misión. ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

— Natsu lo tenía y yo lo tomé.- aclaró. — Te sientes mejor ahora que lo tienes, ¿no es así?

— Si…

— ¿Recuerdas la historia de Pergrande Kindom, sobre la Princesa Celestial y su fuente de poder?

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Después de la batalla con los dragones y que Lucy Caelestis salvara al reino, su cuerpo de desvaneció solo dejando ese collar como testigo de la gran batalla y se suponía que se había perdido con el tiempo, nadie sabia su ubicación.

— Zeref lo tenía. Era lo único que le permitía encontrarte.- respondió como si leyera sus pensamientos. — No sé cuál es su poder, pero sé que es un arma muy poderosa y la clave de todo esto, Lucy, no lo pierdas de vista.

Ese collar podría ayudar a sus recuerdos y magia, solo ella era capaz de manejarlo. Participar en esa batalla y preparar la poderosa magia para traer a sus antepasados era parte del destino que jamás quisieron y jamás podrían escapar.  
Justo después de eso, una sombra desapareció del lugar. Alejándose completamente para que su identidad no fuera percibida.

.

.

.

.

Realmente lamentaba haber escuchado aquella conversación. Fue incapaz de quedarse sentado mientras la rubia vagaba por el castillo.  
Siguió su esencia hasta llegar a ella y se encontró con una charla que hubiera preferido evitar.

Lucy no solo quería pelear, iba a hacerlo y no había nada que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Esa era una de las virtudes que más le gustaban de ella. Siempre veía y cuidaba por los demás, sin importarle otra cosa, jamás por ella… jamás por él.  
Siempre actuaba pensando que era lo correcto, poniéndose en peligro. Por esa razón jamás la perdía de vista en una pelea, solo así era capaz de protegerla y evitar que hiciera algo estúpido.

Quiso evitar que fuera parte de todo eso y ya era demasiado tarde. No era un estúpido y sabía muy bien que si la llevaba lejos del castillo, fuera de la protección de la barrera de magia los encontrarían de inmediato e intentarían llevársela, igual que durante la misión que los envolvió en esto.

Pasó la mayor parte del día alejado de todos. Gajeel cuidaría de Lucy, a pesar de ser un maldito idiota al igual que Gray, era la única persona en la que podía confiar, además de Wendy, Happy y Charle.  
Cuando regreso a la habitación la rubia ya se encontraba durmiendo, aun con el molesto vestido que la hacía lucir hermosa.

Esperó por él hasta que no logro mantener los ojos abiertos.

Sonrió levemente y se inclinó para observarla dormir, solía hacerlo muy a menudo. Su respiración pacifica, su lindo rostro y apacible, con los cabellos rubios esparcidos sobre la almohada, hacían que todas las preocupaciones se esfumaran.  
Recorrió con la mirada cada parte de su rostro hasta detenerse sobre el objeto que detonó el problema en primer lugar. Ese maldito collar arruinó todo.

Alargó un poco su brazo para tomar esa joya y observarla mejor, ¿Por qué era tan importante? ¿Cuál era su poder? Su curiosidad era mayor y solo lo tomaría por unos segundos… hasta que unos ojos marrones lo observaron fijamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces?- se habría asustado sino se tratara de su mejor amiga; solo abrió los ojos de golpe, como si estuviera alerta. Su voz sonaba un tanto extraña.

— Solo estaba…

— Me refiero a qué haces despierto todavía. Normalmente ya te habrías metido en la cama para estar a mi lado.

Natsu frunció el ceño y después entendió perfectamente lo que sucedía.

— No entiendo de que estás hablando, pero puedo hacerlo si quieres.

Observo como las comisuras de los labios rosas de la chica se curvaban en una sonrisa tierna y sutil.

— No has cambiado absolutamente nada.- afirmó sin dejar de sonreír.

— Aunque tu si lo hiciste.- acusó sin apartar la mirada. — Tú no eres Lucy.

El rostro de la maga mostró su obvia sorpresa. Este chico era diferente al Natsu que ella recordaba, con el que se caso.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— Tu olor es diferente.- respondió de inmediato. La única oportunidad que tenía de averiguar algo sobre todo eso y encontrar una solución se había presentado frente a sus ojos. Tragó saliva y continuó: — ¿Eres la Princesa?

Asintió.

— ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre mí, Natsu?

— Se que necesitas el cuerpo de Lucy. Solo utilizaran nuestra magia y nos harán desaparecer en cuanto todo termine.- replicó con evidente amargura y fue entonces cuando los rasgos de la chica se suavizaron notablemente. Salió de la cama y el mago retrocedió un poco, para así poder hablar frente a frente.

— Cuando digo que no queremos lastimarlos, es la verdad. No queremos hacerles daño… solo queremos terminar con lo que una vez comenzó.

— ¿Por qué nosotros?- era la pregunta que rondó por su cabeza desde que le revelaron la verdad.

— Es una larga historia que no puedo contarte aun. Mi magia, nuestra magia no es estable y no tengo mucho tiempo. Vine aquí para aclararte esto y que entiendas que sabemos que están vivos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Todo a su tiempo, Nat.- sabía que era otra persona, sabía que no era la chica que él conocía y aun así, esa leve caricia en su mejilla envió un cosquilleo por su pecho. — También vine aquí a verte.

Demasiado tiempo había trascurrido y no era capaz de ver a su Natsu de nuevo. Era injusto que después de su final feliz, Zeref lo arruinara todo. Jamás entendería porque destruyo el gremio o porque hizo todo eso; el último recuerdo que tuvo fue antes de desaparecer cuando corría hacia ella en medio de esa batalla.  
Tal vez fue la desesperación por cambiar la complicada situación de su magia lo que lo obligaron a hacer tales crueldades, aunque también sabía que esa no fue la única razón.

El chico pelirrosa notó cierto dolor en sus ojos y conocía perfectamente ese sentimiento de soledad. Lo sintió por años hasta que Lucy apareció y ahora lo entendía todo. Porque la cuidaba, porque no podía dejarla, porque la siguió, porque la encontró; y seria igual de desastroso si la alejaban de él.  
La peor parte de todo eso, era que ya no sabía si eran sus sentimientos o los de _ellos_ actuando por si solos.

— Aun no entiendo porque tienen el mismo nombre.

La rubia sonrió y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Podía sentir la presencia de _Natsu _en el cuerpo de ese chico y era incapaz de verlo.  
Poco a poco sintió como las fuerzas se le agotaban y comenzó a tener un cansancio terrible. Era tiempo de irse.

— Ella te lo explicará en cuanto despierte.- su puso de puntillas y beso levemente su mejilla, dejando de piedra al chico.

Estaba consciente de que no era Lucy Heartfilia en ese momento, sino Lucy Caelestis, y sin embargo; su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco y fue agradable sentir el contacto de sus suaves labios contra su mejilla.

El cuerpo de Lucy perdió la fuerza en unos segundos y perdió el conocimiento cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Natsu. Él la tomo entre sus brazos para evitar que se hiciera daño y con mucho cuidado la colocó sobre la cama.  
Esta vez era la Lucy que conocía, lo sabía por su aroma. Ahora podía cerrar los ojos y sumirse en un profundo sueño junto a la chica a la que siempre estuvo destinado.

* * *

.

.

.

**No sé si lo dije ya, pero este fic será corto. Bueno, espero xD Siempre digo eso y nunca lo cumplo. **

**En fin! Muchas gracias por leer y nos leeremos muy pronto de nuevo. Tengo muchas actualizaciones por cumplir. **

**Bye bye!**

* * *

.

.

.

.


End file.
